


Sasquatch

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Hunter Husbands [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sabriel, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Kissing, M/M, Professor Castiel, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel are amateur investigators of the supernatural on a hunt for Big Foot. They run into a pair of somewhat shady guys, also looking for the elusive sasquatch, and end up working together - to the dismay of some of them.  In the end, nothing is what it seems and the shady guys turn out to be exactly what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontourist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist/gifts).



> Chapter lengths will be uneven. Any reference to witchcraft is made up using google and eight seasons of Charmed.

“Oh shit!” 

Sam’s voice called out from the library but Dean chose to ignore it. It was too damn early. If Sam wanted to talk, he could walk in here. 

“Dean. Dean!” 

The voice was getting louder now, along with his brothers familiar clomping footsteps. Dean finished the last two spoonfuls of his cereal just as Sam rounded the corner. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was practically vibrating with excitement, “Get this –“ 

Dean upended his bowl, slurping the sugary sweet milk out of it. 

“Ew gross.” Sam’s expression turned sour for a second before becoming excited again, “Anyway, look! They found one Dean, or think they did. We should go check it out!” 

Dean wiped his mouth with one hand. He moved to put his bowl on the table but Sam intercepted it and replaced it with his laptop instead. He pointed at the screen. Dean skimmed the article, which was really only a paragraph, before looking up at his brother. 

“Ah come on Sammy, not this again!” 

“They have two witnesses this time and actual physical evidence!” Sam said. 

“Footprints can be faked, Sam. You know that. And aren’t you the one that told me every time someone has found hair in the past it was from a bear or a cow or something?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s probably just somebody trying to get famous.” 

“I don’t think so,” Sam said as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Dean. He leaned across the table and clicked around on the laptop. “Look, this article says that a professor from the University of Colorado is going down there to do an independent investigation. This isn’t just some crackpot with a video camera or a dowsing rod.” He looked over at Dean, his big hazel eyes wide and earnest. “Come on, Dean. It’s been slow the last few weeks, not even a ghost around. Let’s just go check it out. If it’s a hoax, we’ll come right back and you can tell me ‘I told you so’ the whole way, alright?” 

Dean stared at those eyes and tried to say no. He kept repeating the word over and over in his mind but when his mouth finally opened all he could say was, “Fine. But we make it fast.” Sam reached over, a giant grin on his face, and pulled him into an awkward side hug, his long arms managing to reach all the way around Dean’s body even at this odd angle. “Enough Sam, enough!” he groused. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He said, shaking his head. “It’s big foot, for Christ’s sake.”

***********

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” 

The other man at the table grinned and tapped a third packet of sugar into his coffee. “Come on Cassie, think about it! If it turns out to be real, you’ll be famous – we’ll be famous. You can write a big hoity-toity scientific paper on it, maybe even a book. Me – I’m going to try for a reality show. Wouldn’t I make a great host for one of those shows where they put a bunch of idiots out in the woods and make them do dumb challenges or something?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Gabriel. That’s not the point. You know I have no interest in fame. I should have turned you away when you showed up on my doorstep with a bottle of whiskey, but no, I never seem to learn my lesson.” 

Gabe’s mouth opened but Castiel held up a finger to silence him, “And the trip itself wouldn’t even be that bad but I don’t know how in the world you convinced me to send that email stating my intent to do this investigation of yours.” He sighed in frustration, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “This better turn out to be something useful Gabriel.” 

“It will be, Cassie! It will be! I can feel it!” He held out his hand and let it tremble dramatically. Castiel rolled his eyes again. 

“Gabriel, you know the chances are beyond slim.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee, “It’s big foot for Christ’s sake!”


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from Kansas to Texas was a long one, made worse by the heat. As soon as they hit the border of the Lone Star state Dean’s neck prickled with sweat and it hadn’t stopped since. Now standing outside on the witness’ rickety front porch, he was seriously regretting the decision to play Feds on this one. A cheap suit plus ninety degree weather was always a bad move. 

He pulled at his collar and loosened his tie some, “regulations” be damned. 

The house was small, probably just two rooms from what Dean could tell, and it was in need of some repairs. The land it sat on was beautiful though, with dry grass waving in the barely there breeze and cedar trees lining the whole property. The closest neighbors were two miles down the road on one side and at least five miles away on the other. The town itself was small, just a post office, gas station, and cemetery really; it was populated by farmers, ranchers, and people who wanted to get away from it all. The man who answered the door was older, in his sixties maybe, with gray hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck and a full beard. He was handsome, with clear blue gray eyes and crows feet that made him look distinguished rather than old. If they hadn’t been on a case, and in the middle of Texas, Dean might have even flirted a little. 

“FBI, sir.” He said, pulling out his fake credentials and flipping them open. He heard the swish of Sam doing the same thing behind him. “Agents Tyler and Walsh. We wanted to ask you a few questions about the sighting you had here last week.” 

The man looked him over carefully, his eyes lingering on Dean’s before giving a short nod. 

“Can we come inside, sir? We’ll try not to take too much of your time.” 

“Better if we sit out here. Cooler anyway.” The man said. His voice was low and warm; Dean thought it fit him well. The man reached for a switch and an old fan started to spin on the porch ceiling. It didn’t do much but push the heat and dust around. They each took seats, Sam and Dean sharing a bench along the porch rail and the man taking an old rocking chair. 

“Mr. Cain, is that correct?” Dean started. 

“Just Cain.” 

“Ok. Well, Cain. First, can you tell us how long you’ve lived out here?” He already had this information but he’d found it was easier to start with a few warm up questions. They made people feel at ease and they were more likely to open up that way. 

“I’ve been in this town my whole life. Was born in a small house off Oak street, moved out here about twenty five years ago with my late wife.”

Dean pretended to take notes on a small pad he took out of his jacket pocket. “And what do you do, sir?” 

Cain squinted at him a little, as if trying to read his intentions. Dean tried to keep an open, honest expression on his face. 

“I farm a little but mostly I raise bees. I sell the honey at a few stores in town and at the farmers markets during the summer.”

Dean knew this too but he nodded anyway, jotting it down in his notebook. 

“Thank you. Now can you tell us about what happened last week?” Sam jumped into the conversation, his voice sounding overeager. Dean threw him a glare but calmed his expression before he looked back at the man. 

Cain cleared his throat. “Not sure why they sent you about this. I saw something behind the house. Big, six feet tall at least, and broad in the shoulders. It was walking on two feet and had hair all over its body but not its face. It was near my chicken coop and I scared it off by shooting into the air. I keep a shotgun by the backdoor in case of coyotes or raccoons. Anyway, the thing walked off into the woods. The next morning three of my chickens were gone.” 

“Was there any damage to the pen, blood, anything like that?” Sam was sitting forward now, his eyes fixed on the older man. 

“No damage. Looked like something just opened the latch and took them. My neighbor tried to tell me it was a bear but I’ve never even heard of a bear in this area, plus it didn’t look anything like that.” 

Dean and Sam both nodded. “Could we see the chicken coop?” Dean asked. 

They made their way around the outside of the house. A stray cat darted across the yard and slipped under a shed nearby. The coop was exactly as he’d described it, with no obvious signs of damage or tampering. The chickens inside clucked at them and shuffled their feathers. 

“The report said there were foot prints, is that right?” Dean ran a hand across the back of his neck and wiped it off on his slacks. Cain nodded again, quietly leading them to the fence line a few yards away. The dirt was dry and cracked from the heat but the impression of a large foot was clearly visible. Five toes, no claw marks from what Dean could see. The thing had to be two feet long at least. 

Sam snapped a few pictures with his cell phone, a barely hidden smile on his face. Dean could see the gears turning in his head lighting up his hazel eyes. 

“Was there anything else? Strange sounds or other items that went missing?” 

“No. Not really. Found some hair on the chicken coop but it might just be from a possum. I found one trying to get in there a few days before this whole thing.” 

They headed back towards the house, taking the same path as before. When they reached the front porch, Cain excused himself inside for a moment and left. 

“Dean! Did you see that? Holy shit!” Sam bounced on the balls of his feet as he scrolled back through the pictures on his phone. 

Just as he was holding it out to show Dean a close up of one of the toes, a car pulled into the driveway. It was long and champagne gold colored. Dean laughed a little when he saw it, halfway expecting it to start jumping on hydraulics or something. 

Two men stepped out. The first was short with honey blonde hair and a smirk on his face. The second was taller with dark messy hair, a lean build, and a serious expression. As they approached, the shorter one said something to his companion and then winked in Sam’s direction. 

“FBI, Agents Tyler and Walsh. Identify yourselves, please.” Dean said, flipping his credentials out once more. The dark haired guy was squinting at them, his head cocked a little to one side. Dean noticed his eyes were blue, really blue, and he had a nice jawline with just the right amount of stubble. Were all the guys out here this good looking or was the heat getting to him? 

Cain came through the door again, stopping when he noticed the visitors. 

“Dr. Novak, Mr. Milton. These men are from the FBI. They came to ask about the – thing, too.” He said. He held out a small bag of what looked like long brown hair to Sam. 

“Stop.” The dark haired one said. Cain’s hand paused in midair. “These men are not with the FBI.” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but the man cut him off. 

“These badges are fakes, very good fakes, but fakes nonetheless. The I.D. number shifted to 10 digits with two letters mixed in at the end of the year and the seal's from last month. My older brother is an FBI field analyst; I know what the credentials are supposed to look like.” 

Cain dropped his hand and settled a hard stare on both Dean and Sam. Dean was floored. Never in all his years doing this had someone questioned their credentials. He glared at the man, Novak or Milton – he wasn’t sure which, and seethed. 

“Sir. I can explain.” Sam started. Dean turned to him. He was taking off his suit jacket, laying it over the porch railing. He looked younger without the jacket. “Ever since I was little I’ve been interested in this creature, or ones like it. I’ve followed the sightings, read the research. This is the first time a creature like this has ever been seen this far south and it was so close to us,” he paused, holding out his hands, “I couldn’t help it. I had to come see it for myself.” His eyes were pleading now, the same look that had gotten them into this mess and Dean thought they might actually have a chance here. For Sam’s sake, he hoped they could stick around and keep investigating but barring that, he hoped Sam’s damned puppy dog eyes would at least keep Cain from calling the cops. 

“Who are you really?” the blonde chimed in. When Dean glanced over at him he was perched on one of the porch railings, a cherry red sucker pinched between his fingers. When he caught Dean’s eye he popped it into his mouth and grinned around it. 

“My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean.” 

Cain was still staring at all of them. Dean couldn’t imagine what was going on in the guy’s head. One day you’re a farmer, then Big Foot (or something like it) shows up, and the next day you’ve got two yahoos pretending to be FBI agents on your porch along with a doctor and some other guy. 

They all stood in silence for a moment, the sound of crickets and grasshoppers chirping in the brush loud in their ears. Sweat trickled down Dean’s neck and into his collar; he thought about taking off his jacket too. 

“Alrighty. I have an idea,” the blonde said as he hopped down off the rail. He pulled the sucker from his mouth with a soft pop. “Cain, we’ve reached an understanding, have we not? You ran Cassie and I’s credentials-“

“Gabriel” the dark haired man cut him off with a warning tone. 

“Right, _Dr. Novak_ and I’s credentials and you trust us or something like it.” He continued. 

Cain eyed them both up and down once more before nodding. “Something like it.” He said gruffly. 

“Why don’t we make a deal then. We’ll let the kid and his brother tag along with us and we’ll keep an eye on them for you.” 

Dr. Novak snorted and looked the brothers over, an air of derision surrounding him. 

“Now, now, cousin, don’t be so harsh. The kid has a dream and we shouldn’t be the ones to get in his way. Plus he and his brother here look strong” he said the last part with a leer mostly directed at Sam. Dean bristled but Sam seemed undisturbed by the attention. “And I wouldn’t mind some help hauling our gear or with the search for that matter. Four sets of hands will make this whole thing go much faster.” 

Dr. Novak rolled his eyes but nodded. “You have a point, Gabriel. But they bring their own food and supplies.” 

Sam nodded fervently, a look of undisguised hope in his eyes. Dean groaned inwardly but gave a short nod. Everyone turned back to Cain. His steely gaze crossed them all once more. 

“Fine. But Dr. Novak, I’m holding you responsible for any damage to my property.” He said. He turned to Sam and Dean, “And like I told those two, you do this at your own risk. I am not liable if you get yourselves killed or hurt. Do we understand each other?” 

“Understood, sir.” 

********

An hour later and Sam and Dean were sitting in their motel room both eating tacos from a small place down the road. 

“Gabe says they have an extra tent we can use, so we just need to get some food and sleeping bags and stuff.” Sam said as he poured more red salsa into his tortilla. 

“So he’s Gabe now, huh?” Dean grumbled. Sam threw him one of his patented bitchfaces and pressed on. 

“Since you insist on doing it yourself,” Sam started with a scowl, “He also said we can all meet at the neighbor’s tomorrow morning and talk to the other witness, a girl named Krissy Chambers. She says it tried to steal her dog.” Sam’s mouth turned down into a pout at that and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Sammy had always had a soft spot for dogs. 

“What time are we meeting? 

“Eight. Castiel wants to get out to the campsite early, before it gets too hot.” 

Dean grunted noncommittally around his mouthful. 

Dean would never understand the kid’s fascination with Big Foot. When they were little, Sam was maybe eight or nine, they were staying in a nice motel room for once, one that had cable, and they watched a documentary on the Sasquatch. Sam had been fascinated, his eyes glued to the screen, his mouth open in a tiny O the entire program. When it was over he retold the whole story to Dean as they tried to fall asleep that night. Ever since then he’d been obsessed with the creature, even though they had no evidence that the thing was real at all. And that was a lot in their line of work. As they got older, Dean had discreetly asked around, put feelers out into the hunter network but no one had ever heard or seen anything close. Sam still believed though. 

“Come on Dean. I know you didn’t get off to the best start but they seem like okay guys. Plus, Gabe is right; four sets of hands will make this job a lot easier. And what if we do find the thing, did you even think about what we would do then? I think four against one is much better odds if it turns out to be aggressive or something.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam had always been the more trusting of the two; quicker to make friends and all that. The idea of spending days, maybe weeks, with _Dr.Novak_ and his weirdo cousin was not a pleasant one for Dean but he would grin and bear it for Sam’s sake. 

“Fine, Sammy. Can we just drop it for a few minutes! Eat your tacos.”


	3. Chapter 3

Krissy Chambers turned out to be sixteen years old, short with dark hair and hard eyes. Usually kids warmed right up to Dean but this one wasn’t taking the bait. Novak said he spoke to her father. He said that he works a lot and Krissy spends most of her alone but he assured Novak that she was fully capable of taking care of herself. Looking at her now, Dean believes the guy. She had the air of someone who had struggled to get to where she was and Dean didn’t even want to think about what had happened in her young life. 

“Who are you again?” 

“I told you, my name is Dean, this is my brother Sam. We’re helping out Dr. Novak over there,” he motioned to where Novak was standing, looking dazed. Apparently he was not a morning person. “He said you met the other day.” Novak and Gabe had a three day head start on the case, which bugged Dean for some reason. 

“Right,” the girl said giving him another skeptical once over. “Fine. Come inside, it’s too hot to stand out here.” 

They filed inside the house, leaving Novak and Gabe to sort themselves out outside. The house was small but comfortable looking, with worn furniture and family pictures on the walls. The mantle above the fireplace had two trophies in Krissy’s name for target shooting. As soon as they were in the door a white dog approached them. It was a pitbull mix of some kind with a large square head and big brown eyes. It stared at the two newcomers with a stern expression until Krissy patted it on the head, then its mouth broke into a large grin, pink tongue lolling out the side. After they had both been sniffed thoroughly and Sam had his hands licked, Sam and Dean sat down on the couch, while Krissy took a chair. 

“We wanted to ask you about the thing you saw last week. Can you tell us what happened?” 

The girl’s whole face changed for a moment, eyebrows pulled down, lips tight with anger. She ran her hand along the dogs back and the motion seemed to calm her. 

“I let Lou – his name’s Lugosi but I call him Lou,” she looked down at the dog and smiled fondly, “I let Lou out to pee right after dinner. I was doing the dishes when I heard him bark and then he kind of yelped.” Dean could see her fingers tighten in the dogs fur, “I grabbed my rifle and went out the back door. Sometimes we get cougars out here, you know? I was worried it might be one of them. Anyway, I went out the door and there it was reaching over the fence and trying to pick Lou up. Lou was snapping and struggling but the thing was big and strong I guess. I fired once over its shoulder. I didn’t want to actually shoot it ‘cause I wasn’t sure what it was and I didn’t want to make it mad.”

Dean nodded. He’d had his fair share of experiences of just that sort. 

“Anyway, it dropped Lou and I called him back to the house. He didn’t want to come, wanted to keep barking, but he listened eventually. The thing kept staring at him but when he came back to me it looked up. It almost looked like a person but not quite. It had hair all over except its face. I pointed the rifle at it again but it just turned around and walked away, off into the woods.”

“Was he ok? Lou I mean.” Sam’s voice broke in. Dean glanced at him and had to stifle a chuckle at the concerned look on his face. His brother was such a softie sometimes. 

“Yeah. He was sore for a day or two; I’m guessing he had some bruises. He’s ok now though.” The girl replied. She scratched the dog across his broad chest. 

Sam nodded, a warm smile on his face. He looked back at Dean and Dean returned the smile. 

“Alright Krissy, anything else you can tell us? Was there any evidence left behind, footprints, hair, anything?   
Did you hear any weird sounds?” 

“Yeah there’s a couple of footprints, no hair though and no weird sounds. Actually it was pretty quiet the whole time. Lou was the only one making noise. Well, and the rifle.” 

Dean wondered if that might be important. Since arriving in Texas (and on previous trips) he had noticed that it was never really quiet anywhere, especially this far out in the countryside. There were bugs, birds, and animals making a racket at all times. It was a known fact that big predators could scare away smaller animals; cause the birds to stop singing, the bugs to stop chirping. 

Something had been out there. Something big enough to upset the whole area.

“That’s good Krissy. That helps. Can you show us the footprints?”

The backyard was small and overgrown with a short chain link fence around it. A slab of bare concrete served as a patio and had a set of lawn chairs on it. 

They went to the fence line and much like at Cain’s, the ground was cracked, dry, and bald in patches. The footprint was a few feet away from the fence itself. Sam climbed over the fence (stepped over it really) and stooped down to take photos like last time. He put his own foot next to it for comparison. 

“Looks the same.” He called out. 

Dean surveyed the ground around them and past where Sam was. The rest of the Chambers property was unfenced and backed up to the tree line. He guessed Cain’s property stuck out this way too. From what he’d gathered it was quite large, over a thousand acres. 

He stared out into the trees thinking about what their next move should be. 

_____________________

They had been hiking for almost an hour now and Castiel’s legs were already getting tired. He considered himself to be in pretty good shape; he ran most mornings and did yoga on the weekends, but the heat and the hills were really taking a toll on him. He looked back at his cousin, who had dropped to the end of their line. He was red faced and sweating and about twenty minutes ago he’d even stopped cracking jokes and making comments about the younger Winchester’s ass. Castiel had warned him to steer clear of the guy; both he and his brother seemed like every macho straight guy cliché brought to life. Well maybe just the older one, Dean. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about the guy that got under his skin exactly. From the moment he’d seen the incredulous look on the guy’s face when he’d called him out for his forged FBI badge he’d known the guy was an ass. He didn’t even want to think about why the guy had fake credentials like that in the first place and after this job was done he would have to put some serious thought into feeding Michael the guy’s name. He should probably be on a watch list of some kind. 

The trees opened up a little and a few large rocks appeared on their left. Castiel stopped at one of these, spreading out his map on top of it and weighing down the corners. The map was topographical and he had located a cave system that he thought might be a good place to start. An animal as big as what they were tracking would need somewhere to hide. After reviewing the evidence at Cain’s farm and the Chambers place, he’d decided this was the likely direction the animal had taken. He drank deeply from his water bottle as he waited for the others to catch up. 

“Ok so I think we are about a mile out from where I want us to be.” He said, checking the GPS on his phone and pointing to the map. Dean came up beside him. 

“I think you’re off a little bit there chief.” He said as he pointed to a spot on the map a few inches from Castiel’s finger. When he looked up Dean was holding out his compass. It was an old thing in an ancient leather case, cracked at the edges and stained from who knows how many hands. Castiel compared the markings on it to his GPS readings and realized Dean was correct somehow. 

He cursed inwardly. 

“Yes, well. Thank you for pointing that out.” He said, trying not to let his irritation show (and probably failing spectacularly). 

“No problem,” he said but his face was all smugness. 

“So Castiel, Gabe was telling me you’re a professor of occult studies, is that right? That must be interesting.” Sam’s voice broke the tension and Castiel turned to face him, pointedly ignoring Dean. 

“Yes, occult studies and mythology. It’s how Gabe manages to drag me out on these trips every summer. He appeals to my academic side and suddenly I’m in the middle of Texas sweating myself to death.” 

“I usually liquor him up too,” Gabe chimed in helpfully. His shirt was soaked at the collar, the gray turned three shades darker than usual and Castiel’s nose wrinkled. 

Sam laughed. It was a rich sound and Castiel couldn’t help but mirror it. “Yes, well. I’ll admit to falling for that trick once or twice.” 

The laughter settled down and they all stood in silence for a few minutes, each man drinking his water and taking advantage of the shade of a nearby oak tree. 

“You said trips. Where else have you guys gone? What were you investigating?” Sam said. 

Castiel turned back to the map and found Dean watching him closely. There was a spark of interest in his eyes but then his mouth turned into a small smirk and he moved away. Castiel folded the map quickly and shoved it in his bag. 

“Well there was the time we went to New Orleans to look for vampires.” Castiel started. “Really, I think he just wanted an excuse to eat beignets with every meal and to be able to drink a hurricane in public at nine in the morning.” 

“Cassie, you wound me! There was evidence! Those kids swore they saw a man with fangs by the river, remember, and that one woman said her favorite chef at that gumbo place had been there thirty years and never aged!”

Castiel rolled his eyes in Sam’s direction. He caught the brothers giving each other a significant look but it quickly dissipated as soon as they realized he was watching. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t find much?” Sam said, his face breaking into a smile again. 

“Just a bunch of twenty somethings obsessed with Anne Rice and an excellent bowl of gumbo.” Castiel replied as he drained his water and put the bottle in his pack. “Ready?” 

They each nodded, some with less enthusiasm than others, and set out once more. 

Sam stayed at his side for a while. He admitted he had studied at Stanford for a few semesters before dropping out due to family issues. He didn’t elaborate and Castiel didn’t push. They discussed literature and politics. Castiel was beginning to really like Sam, who seemed like a smart and kind man. Behind them, the murmur of conversation was stilted but occasionally Gabe would bark a laugh. Idly, Castiel wondered what those two could possibly have to talk about. 

When they reached their destination, a clearing shaded by large oak trees, they worked in pairs to set up the tents they’d brought, leaving room between them for a cooking fire. Dean collected rocks from the surrounding area and built up a ring, tossing small branches into the center. 

They sat around during the hottest part of the afternoon, resting. Castiel pulled his map out again and he, Gabe, and Sam looked it over. 

“So you think it could be in the caves here,” Sam said, pointing. Castiel nodded. 

“Yes. There is a river nearby for fresh water and it’s pretty far away from any of the houses in the area. Cain owns a great deal of this land but he has never done anything to develop it. He says he rents it out to hunters sometimes but otherwise it’s been untouched for at least twenty five years.” 

“So are we just going to waltz up to the cave and knock? This thing is big, Cassie. Even with our own personal sasquatch here,” Gabe said as he pointed a thumb at Sam, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “We should start looking for more evidence first. Footprints, hair, animal remains, anything to show a large predator is in the area. If I really am going to write about this later,” he sent a glare in Gabriel’s direction, “then I will need all the material I can get. Plus, if we don’t find it in the cave, we will at least have some idea of what to look for to track its movements.”

“What makes you think it’s a predator?” Sam asked as he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. 

“The chickens for one and the dog.”

“It’s not as dumb as you think either.” Dean’s gruff voice cut into the conversation, causing them all to turn. “You keep talking about it like it’s an animal. I don’t think you’re right about that.” He stood up from where he was lounging against a tree trunk and brushed his hands on his jeans. 

“Think about what Cain said,” he was mostly looking at Sam as he spoke but his eyes darted to the other two periodically as well. “It opened the goddamn chicken coop without damaging it. An animal couldn’t do that, not a dumb one anyway.” 

Sam nodded, seemingly catching his brother’s train of thought. “And Krissy said it walked away when it saw the rifle. It made the connection.” 

“Plus, even if Cain hasn’t been using the land, the thing has kept away from people, kept hidden for who knows how long. I say that takes some skill. Especially if Cain had hunters out here. Those guys would have caught on if it was just leaving traces all over the place.” 

“Well what’s your bright idea then?” Castiel snapped. 

Dean fixed him with a hard stare. “I think we look. We make a grid starting where we are and working towards the cave. We go out with our eyes open and watch each other’s backs because this thing might see us coming.” His voice was deep, almost a growl, annoyance threaded through each syllable. “Instead of looking for animal bones just left lying around, look for places where they could be buried, hidden, covered up. Foot prints is a great idea when we get near the stream but out here the ground’s too hard and dry. Hell,” he stomped his foot twice, “it’s basically all limestone. The only reason we found prints by the houses is that they had the area cleared and it rained the day before the sightings. Lucky for us.” 

Castiel squinted at him. He wanted to object, wanted to find a flaw in his logic but he couldn’t. Finally he gave a curt nod. 

“Point made. Let’s get our packs together and I’ll work out the grid. We can start for a few hours this evening but I want us all back here before dark.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Castiel woke up with a headache and a crick in his neck. The sleeping bag he brought was thick and soft but sleeping on the ground was still uncomfortable. Plus, he’d been hot all night thanks to Gabriel’s furnace of a body next to him. Damn him and his hospitality; if only he hadn’t offered the second tent they packed to Sam and Dean. 

He stepped out of the tent, squinting at the sun rays just peeking over the horizon. He rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. When he finally peeled his eyes open the rest of the way he noticed Dean sitting by the fire pit. They had found a few large rocks and an old log last night and set them up as impromptu camping furniture. 

“Mornin’ sunshine!” Dean called, heedless of the others who were still sleeping. His face broke into a large grin and he tipped his mug in Castiel’s direction. 

Castiel scowled. Of course Dean would be a morning person. He hated morning people. He found his own mug, a blue tin one with speckles on it, and reached for a packet of instant coffee. 

“Any hot water left?” he asked, his voice sounding hoarse with sleep. Dean didn’t speak, just motioned with his mug again. 

Castiel filled his cup, stirring gingerly before taking a sip. His mouth screwed up into a wince. He hated instant coffee and this stuff was terrible. It was sweet for some reason and tasted of coconut. He reached back in the bag and took out the box, frowning at it. _Coconut macadamia paradise_ it said. 

He groaned. He knew he shouldn’t have left the groceries up to Gabriel. 

He sipped it again hoping time or exposure would make it tolerable. It didn’t. 

“What the hell are you drinking? I can smell it over here.” Dean said, his face contorting into a grimace. 

“Gabriel packed our groceries.” Castiel said as an answer. 

“Ah that was your first mistake.” He said. He took a large sip of his own, probably deliciously bitter black coffee, and let out a little sigh. 

Castiel glared at him again. Dean grinned and opened his mouth to speak. 

“You have no taste, Cassie. Quit hogging the good stuff.” Gabriel said as he tumbled out of the tent. He was wearing boxers with donuts on them and nothing else. He grabbed for Castiel’s mug and Castiel relinquished it easily. He took a long drink, smacking his lips with an exaggerated “Ah!” afterwards. 

“You’re boring jo shmo stuff is in the bottom of the bag. Even I wouldn’t get between you and your coffee.” He made a finger sliding across his neck gesture and then closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side, and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. 

Dean snorted into his mug. 

Castiel flipped them both off as he dug in the bag. He found his salvation towards the bottom, just as Gabriel said, and fixed another cup. This time he used Gabriel’s ceramic mug with a cartoon beaver on one side and the words “It’s a beaver” on the other. 

“Nice mug,” Sam said as he folded himself out of the other tent. He sat down on a rock next to Dean and yawned. “Also, you are a jackass who needs to learn to share.” He said, shoving Dean’s shoulder with his own. 

“Aw come on Sammy, you had plenty of room in there.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

They ate breakfast quietly, all still a little too groggy and worn out from the day before. The search hadn’t turned up anything more exciting than deer prints and what might have been an old wild hog burrow but they all felt like they had found a good rhythm. 

Once the light was a little steadier and they had all gotten dressed, they headed out again. 

“I’m glad we brought those guys along,” Gabriel said, his eyebrows wiggling, “and not just for the eye candy either – although it helps.” 

Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll agree that Sam is very nice. I don’t care for the other one though.” 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. “Right.”

Castiel glared at him, “He’s rude, possibly a criminal, and he gets on my nerves.” Gabriel gave him a skeptical look. “Plus, he’s a morning person! You can never trust a morning person, Gabriel. I’m serious.” 

“Whatever Cassie. I think you two should just kiss and make up already. He hasn’t actually done anything to you, you know?” 

“He didn’t offer me his coffee this morning.” 

“What?”

“After I accidently made some of yours,” he shuddered involuntarily, “he laughed and drank his and made this loud happy sighing noise. He’s an ass.”

Gabriel just shook his head again. “You are being ridiculous. And coming from me, that means something.” 

Castiel knew he was being irrational but he couldn’t help it. The guy just bothered him. 

They walked slowly, using sticks to push the brush aside and help untangle vines and brambles so they could pass. He looked up at the trees and wondered if they should be looking at them as well. The forest was made up of mostly cedar and oak, with a few pecan trees scattered throughout. The cedar trees were dense and sticky with sap. They made his skin itch and even though it was hot out, he was grateful for his jeans. 

*****

“You should have seen his face, Sam! He looked like a cat in water. He was so pissed.” Dean laughed, wiping his eyes. 

“You’re one to talk. You get in a huff if I accidently get coffee that’s not the off brand.”

Dean’s laugh faded away. “Yeah, well, I like what I like, Sammy. I’m not judging him or anything, just saying his face was funny.” 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Dean had his compass out and kept checking their bearings. He rubbed his thumb along the worn leather. It had belonged to their grandfather and when he went on his first solo hunt at nineteen; their dad passed it down to him. 

The brush made it hard to see but they plowed on anyway. They found a pile of rocks on the downslope of a hill and took a few minutes to move them. Nothing was underneath but a scorpion. 

“So what’s your deal with Castiel anyway?”

Dean looked at Sam sideways. “He busted us man! Those fakes were damn near perfect and you know it. I still can’t believe he called us out like that. We could have been arrested.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “He was being a good samaritan, Dean. What if we were criminals who wanted to murder Cain? He was just looking out for the guy. You can’t get mad when someone calls you out for lying – when you really are lying!” 

Dean huffed. “Yeah well. He’s just so – so,” he search for the word, “pretentious and snooty. He’s got his fancy GPS phone and big giant map-“

“Dean, we both have GPS on our phone and what is wrong with a map? You’re being a child. Give the guy a break. It’s not like this was his idea anyway. Gabe dragged him out here and Gabe volunteered him to bring us along.”

“Yeah but Gabe seems ok. He’s funny at least. _Dr. Novak_ ” he said the name with as much sarcasm as he could muster, “doesn’t even have a sense of humor.” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have a thing for him.” 

Dean felt his cheeks redden. “Shut up Sammy. You’re the one who’s flirting up a storm back there. All I hear anymore is Gabe this, Gabe that. It’s gross.” 

Sam laughed again but didn’t reply, pushing his way through the dense brush ahead of Dean. 

*****

Dinner was a subdued affair. They were all tired from the hiking as well as the heat and no one said much. They fixed hot dogs and chili over the small cooking fire, putting it out as soon as they were finished. Even though they kept it small it still made a lot of extra unnecessary heat.   
Dean retrieved a pecan pie from the bottom of their shopping bag and cut thick slices for himself, Sam, and Gabe but pointedly did not give one to Castiel. Sam punched him in the shoulder and he relented, cutting a smaller piece and passing it over on a plastic plate. 

Castiel glared at him and at the pie itself but he ate it anyway, licking the tines of his fork clean afterwards. The pie seemed to perk them all up a little, if not from the sugar then just from the indulgence of it. 

It was still early so Gabriel brought out a bottle of whiskey and passed it around. Castiel wiped the mouth of the bottle after Dean took a swig and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t have cooties, princess.”

“You never can be too careful.” Castiel said, eyeing him up and down. The small battery powered lanterns they had set up put off a soft white light that made it so they could at least see each other, if nothing else around them. 

Dean snorted. The bottle moved on. 

Sometime later Castiel stood up and went into his tent. Dean felt his shoulders relax minutely, unaware he’d even been tense in the first place. He smiled over at his brother who was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Gabe talking about something in hushed tones. His hand gestures kept getting bigger and bigger, a side effect of the whiskey, and the sight warmed something inside Dean. 

When Castiel appeared again he was in a Captain America t-shirt and black shorts. Dean laughed and shook his head. 

“Captain America? Really? God that is so typical.” He snorted. 

Castiel tipped his head to one side, questioning. “I like Captain America. He is a good role model for children, plus Chris Evans is a very attractive man.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ok I’ll give you that about Chris Evans but Captain America is such a choir boy. He’s a goody two shoes. Plus, he wouldn’t be anything if it weren’t for that super soldier serum. Batman, on the other hand, is a real hero. He built himself up – no toxic waste, super serum, or weird alien genetics needed.” Point made, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 

Castiel was staring at him. His blue eyes gleamed in the soft light (or maybe that was the whiskey playing tricks on Dean’s brain). “Of course a macho jackass like you would say Batman is a real hero. The guy is a glorified thug. He doesn’t care who he hurts in order to get his way.” 

“He’s always working for the greater good. Sometimes you have to compromise, to make sacrifices, in order to do what needs to be done. Batman is always willing to sacrifice himself too, don’t forget that.”

“Captain America is built on principals. He proves that compromise isn’t always the right way to go and that sometimes you have to stand up for what’s right, for the little guy.”

“Batman protects the citizens of Gotham city from supervillains every day. I don’t think you and your pretty boy soldier would last one day in Gotham!” 

“And if Batman ever made it into the Marvel universe he would be sorely unprepared to handle it as well. You can’t buy your way out of an alien invasion or gadget your way out of an attack by an actual GOD.” 

A slow clap sounded from their left and both men turned to the source. Gabriel was standing, his hands meeting rhythmically. “Wow. Just wow. That was probably the nerdiest fucking thing I’ve heard in ages.” Next to him, Sam was shaking his head, his mouth drawn up into a smirk. 

Dean scowled at them both. “Like you two have any room to talk,” he started but Gabe cut him off. 

“Come on Sasquatch. I say we hit the hay and leave the love birds to duke it out.” 

Sam looked between Castiel and Dean and then shrugged. “Let me grab my clothes.” 

Gabe winked in Dean’s direction. “Now you boys don’t stay up too late arguing about whether vibranium is a match for the batarangs, ok?” he said in a singsong voice. 

Sam came out of the tent, his bag in one hand, and followed Gabe into the other one. 

They were silent for a few minutes, both absorbing what had just happened. Dean wondered if Sam and Gabe were actually going to hook up or if they were just messing with him. He and Castiel hadn’t been arguing that much, had they? 

He glanced around, trying to determine if sleeping by the fire pit was an option. 

“I’m going to bed as well.” Castiel said, “And vibranium is the strongest metal in the world. Batman’s toys would be no match for it.” He finished before disappearing into what had been Sam and Dean’s tent. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grunted shaking his head. He picked up the discarded bottle and took another healthy swig. 

An hour later he gave up trying to devise an alternative plan and crawled into the tent. Castiel was asleep on one side, curled into the fetal position. His hair was sleep mussed and messier than usual, his face boyish in slumber. Dean smiled when he saw it. He caught himself though, shook it off, and lay down on the other side. He shimmied out of his jeans and promptly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Dean woke suddenly, his whole body being jostled. He curled closer around his pillow and squeezed his eyes tight against the light. 

“Dean.” A deep voice whispered. Something pushed at his chest and the pillow in his arms moved. 

His eyes flew open. Bright blue eyes were staring at him, so close they were almost blurry. The object in his arms was a warm body, firm with muscle and yet sleep relaxed. Castiel had his palms on Dean’s chest and was gently trying to break free of his hold. Dean felt his cheeks flush as he loosened his grip, allowing Castiel to scoot away, back to his own sleeping bag pallet. 

“I’m sorry; I seem to have moved closer to you in my sleep.” Castiel said and Dean noticed his cheeks were a little pink too. 

“It’s fine Cas. Can’t help how you sleep. Sorry about going all octopus on you.” 

They lay in awkward silence, staring at one another, for a few beats before they heard the other tent unzip. Lumbering footsteps and a giant yawn signaled that Sam was awake and Dean turned, fumbling for his jeans. He had just pulled them up, lifting his hips to wiggle back into them, when they heard it. 

“Guys, you might want to come look at this!” Sam’s voice called out. It wasn’t a yell but it was definitely tinged with anxiety. 

Dean ripped the zipper down and pushed his way out of the tent flap, Cas right behind him. 

Two of their supply bags were lying open by the fire pit, contents scattered about in the dirt. 

“Animals?” Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean shook his head. 

“There’s no claw marks,” he said, picking up one of the backpacks, “no teeth marks either. The bags look untouched. Hell most of the stuff that was in them is untouched.” He picked up a box of instant coffee and a bag of trail mix and shoved them both into the pack. 

“We should take an inventory and see if anything is missing.” Castiel said.

Sam and Dean agreed and Sam started counting items. Dean walked the perimeter of the camp; his body was tight with anxiety and concentration. There were no signs of the intruder. The brush looked mostly undisturbed. He saw a few broken twigs but couldn’t be sure one of them hadn’t done it yesterday. He made the trip twice before circling back. 

“Three packs of beef jerky, several packages of peanut butter crackers, a few bottles of water, and a lantern” Sam said, ticking the items off on his fingers. “Who would risk coming into our camp for that stuff?”

“And why didn’t we hear them?” 

“Could it have been…” Sam’s voice trailed off. 

The three stared at each other for a moment, each one caught up in thought. 

“Probably need to lay off the whiskey from now on,” Dean said and they all nodded. 

They started on breakfast and coffee and just as both were finishing the other tent flap opened. 

“Morning guys, what’d I miss?” Gabriel said with a yawn. Today his boxers had smiling cartoon cupcakes on them.


	5. Chapter 5

When they divided up the search grid that morning, Sam and Gabe had insisted on going out together. They both lodged numerous complaints against their respective family members and cited the only solution was a partner change. 

Dean had been quiet since the morning’s events and posed no argument to the switch. Castiel decided he could grin and bear it for a while. Gabe seemed genuinely interested in the younger Winchester and Cas thought it might do them some good to spend the day together. 

Cas and Dean’s section included what looked like a smaller cave, barely visible on the map. Castiel didn’t have high hopes for it but he wanted to be thorough, so that’s the direction they headed. 

They swept the ground as they walked, neither one bothering with chit chat. What did they really have to say to one another anyway? 

Something kept drawing Castiel’s eye upwards, into the oak trees. They weren’t very tall, not in comparison to the forests of the northwest at any rate, but they were large for Texas. Dean had been right the other day about this whole area being built on limestone. 

They had been circling closer and closer to the cave all morning, and when they stopped for lunch Castiel approximated they were less than a mile from it. As they ate, he continued to look at the trees. Just to the left of the small clearing they had settled in he noticed something off about one of them. About halfway up the trunk he could see discoloration on the tree bark. His eyes couldn’t focus on it though; the shadows cast by the tree leaves caused the image to shift and change. 

He shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth and dusted his hands off on his jeans before standing. He approached the tree slowly. 

Claw marks. The light bands were claw marks torn into the bark and exposing the lighter wood inside. They were larger than anything he’d seen before. 

“Dean!” he called. 

He heard grumbling and footsteps as Dean approached. 

“Wha- Oh.” Dean said. He moved forward slowly, his hand out, and touched the deep grooves in the bark. They were vertical, suggesting the animal had stretched up to drag its claws downward. Castiel was reminded of a cat’s scratching post. 

“We need to head back. I need to talk to Sam.” 

“What?” Cas’ voice hid none of his shock or annoyance. When he looked again, Dean was still staring at the tree but his hand was at his hip now, palm resting over the hilt of a knife hanging from his belt. Cas didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before. 

“I have to talk to Sam. Do you have your phone? Take a picture of this.” Dean said before turning and jogging back to their discarded packs. Cas watched him in bewilderment. He took the requested pictures before heading back. 

“This could be our first piece of real evidence out here Dean! And even if it’s not, it’s probably just a cougar or something. I’m sure if we leave it alone and keep our eyes open, we will be fine.” Cas wasn’t sure about anything but he didn’t think the situation warranted losing a day’s work either. “Plus you have a knife” he added, though he didn’t know why. 

“It’s not a goddamn cougar, Cas! I can’t explain right now, but we have to head back. I texted Sam, told him to head back too.” 

Cas stared at him. He understood being nervous about a large animal being in the area but it was midday already and they were so close to the smaller cave. 

“Can we just check the cave first? It’s down this hill, not too far, fifteen minutes maybe. I don’t want to waste our whole day tomorrow by having to trek back out here to it.” He said. His voice was verging on petulant and he knew it but he couldn’t stop it either. Dean’s expression was hard and it scared him a little, though he would never admit it. 

Dean shook his head. “No way, Cas. You could be walking right into it. Let’s go.”

He shouldered his pack, picked up his water bottle and started back the way they’d come. 

Cas watched him disappear into the trees, obviously expecting Castiel to follow. He debated with himself for a minute before picking up his own pack and heading down the hill. 

He kept his eyes open, his head turning side to side as he watched his surroundings closely. He kept expecting to hear the snap of twigs or Dean’s voice behind him but it was quiet. 

He slowed as he approached the cave. Actually it was just an outcropping of rock that stuck out over the land, creating a ledge and a shadowy area underneath. 

He thought he saw something under the ledge but the difference between the darkness there and the bright sunlight around him was too much for his eyes; he couldn’t make it out. He took a few cautious steps forward, trying to get a better look, when something clamped down on his shoulder. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. He almost screamed but before the sound could leave his mouth, another something covered it. 

“Do not scream. It’s just me, Cas.” Dean’s voice whispered into his ear. He shivered at the sensation. 

The hand around his mouth peeled away slowly, as if waiting for him to change his mind and scream anyway. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered, his tone was harsh. Dean’s eyes were tinged with anger. 

“What am I doing? What are you doing! I told you we needed to leave and you came here anyway, alone? What is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?” Dean’s rapid whispers came to a halt but his eyes stayed fixed on Castiel’s face. 

“A death wish? What the hell are you talking about?! I told you I wanted to check this area before we headed back. You do not get to tell me what to do Dean Winchester.” He was becoming furious now, all the fear from earlier twisting itself into indignation. He shoved Dean’s chest with his palm.

For a second, Dean looked like he was going to hit him but then he froze, his eyes locked on something behind Cas’ shoulder. Castiel didn’t want to look, he really didn’t want to, but he felt himself turning anyway. 

Inside the shadow of the outcropping were a pair of glowing yellow eyes. They blinked slowly a few times, their gaze shifting left and right, before a dark feline looking body stepped out into the sunshine. The creature was massive, Castiel could tell even at a distance. It almost looked like a jaguar or a leopard, only much larger, with claws that clicked ominously on the limestone. 

It scented the air, its head turning in their direction, its tail flicking aggressively behind it, and then it let out a huff of breath. Cas saw its eyes narrow, almost calculating, though that was a strange thought when referring to an animal. It stalked back into the darkness, disappearing from sight. 

“Shit.” Dean whispered. He pulled the knife from his belt, turning to scan the trees. “We need to get out of here, right now. If it smelled us…” He trailed off.

Cas didn’t want him to finish. “Which way?” 

“Give me a minute,” Dean said. He put a finger to his lips and Cas nodded silently. They moved slowly and carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, until they made their way behind a large tree. It was a little ways off from the path Castiel had taken getting down here but at least they had something solid at their backs now. The tree was just big enough to shield the both of them but they had to stand back to back, pressed up against one another. They waited again, listening. He heard the snap of a twig and the rustle of leaves somewhere behind them. 

Looking over his shoulder, Dean put his finger to his lips once more, his hand flexing around the hilt of his knife. Cas held his breath. Part of him was sure the creature would be able to hear his rapid heartbeats. He felt a cold sweat creep down his neck. 

He was tense and his muscles were beginning to ache. He didn’t know how long they had been standing there; it felt like hours but was probably closer to twenty minutes. He was slumped against the tree now, his shoulder tucked up against Dean’s. Dean was still on high alert, his eyes wide and focused, scanning their surroundings. They heard movement, rustling leaves, a bird cawed overhead. Eventually Dean turned, his chest bumping against Castiel’s, and peered around the tree. 

He released a breath softly, his face relaxing a fraction. His eyes locked onto Cas’ and he nodded. They slowly began their trip back up the hill. When they neared the top, Cas chanced a look behind him and saw the creature laying down on the ground in front of the overhang, the sunshine full on its glossy fur. The fur was somewhere between brown and black and Cas was mesmerized by the way the light glinted off of it. The creature yawned, displaying a mouth full of teeth that sent a chill down Castiel’s spine, before its head dropped onto its paws. The large eyes slid closed. 

Dean’s hand slipped into his, silently urging him forward again, and he followed. They were quiet the whole way back to camp and for some reason, they never dropped their hands.

___________  
He had to get back to Sam and to Dad’s journal. He kept hold of Castiel’s hand on the walk back, telling himself it was to make sure he didn’t run off again, and ignoring the soothing effect the simple touch was having on his nerves. When he’d turned around earlier and found Castiel wasn’t behind him, he’d been more than a little scared. 

He knew when he saw those claw marks that something bad was going on here but he’d hoped they could at least get Cas and Gabe out before having to deal with it. Now, he wasn’t sure that would be possible and he felt the weight of responsibility settle onto his shoulders. He had to keep them all safe. 

It looked like a were-creature except that they weren’t supposed to be able to shift during the day, as far as he knew, and he’d never heard of one that big before. 

Why hadn’t Sam found any signs of the thing when he’d done his research? A creature that big was not living off of raccoons and possums alone. Even deer probably wouldn’t keep it fed for very long. Why hadn’t they found any missing people? 

Sam and Gabe weren’t back yet when they reached camp, so Dean ducked into his tent and pulled out his duffel. Sitting on the log next to Cas, he opened it, rifling through and taking stock of what supplies he’d brought. He was not prepared for this, not really. Big foot was supposed to be docile; all signs pointed to it, hell the thing didn’t even have claws! 

Luckily, he had the silver knife on his belt. He’d started carrying it after one too many close calls a few years ago and he was definitely thankful for that now. The duffel had a few canisters of salt, a shotgun with a box of both real and salt shells, a bronze dagger, a bottle of holy water, a few lengths of rope, and down towards the bottom he found what he was looking for; a small box of silver bullets. He opened the box with fumbling fingers and found eight rounds inside. It wasn’t a lot but it would have to work. 

“What’s going on?” Cas said. His face looked closed off now, his skin was pale, and Dean hoped he wasn’t going into shock. That happened sometimes when people had their first taste of the supernatural. 

Dean took a deep breath. “It’s gonna be ok, Cas. Believe it or not, Sam and I have actually done this before – dealt with a creature like this before.” 

Wide blue eyes turned to stare at him as he spoke and his voice faltered a little. He cleared his throat. “It’s kind of – our job, hunting these things. Our dad’s too, while he was alive.” Cas’ eyebrows pinched together at that but he didn’t comment. “You’re safe, ok? We will keep you, and Gabe, safe.” 

His stare was unwavering. Dean had never felt like someone could see right through him as clearly as he did in this moment. He shifted uncomfortably. 

Before he could say something else though, he heard a familiar voice. “Dean!” 

“Sammy!” he called as he stood. Sam came trudging through the brush, Gabe directly behind him. They both looked tired and a little dusty. Sam even had a leaf in his hair. 

“I need Dad’s journal.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up and his eyes darted to Cas and Gabe before landing back on Dean’s face. 

“Now, Sam. I’ll explain in a minute.” 

Sam pulled one strap of his backpack off his shoulder and took out the book. It was old and leather bound, held together with a length of leather cord because the contents far outreached the width of the original binding at this point. Dean flipped past everything nightmares are made of before settling on a page. A crude drawing of a werewolf took up the majority of the right side of the two page spread, with text in small, tight handwriting butting against its edges. Dean read through the entry quickly, grateful for his Dad’s thoroughness. Just as he thought, were-creatures (at least according to John Winchester) were nocturnal and most were confined by the moon cycle as well. In general, were-creatures could be killed by silver or through dismemberment, though some had also shown a weakness to copper. 

Dean turned to the others. 

“What I’m about to tell you is going to seem like bullshit, but just trust me. After I’m finished, you can ask all the questions you want, ok?”

Gabe nodded, a look of confusion on his face while Castiel just stared, wide blue eyes digging deep into Dean’s soul. 

“Cas and I saw something today, at that spot that kind of looks like a cave on the map. Anyway, in order to explain it you’ve got to know a few other things first.” Dean took a seat on one of the rocks and leaned forward, the journal still in his hands. “All those stories you’ve heard, all the shit you’ve probably studied Cas – it’s real; vampires, werewolves, fucking skin walkers, sirens, harpies, witches, all of it.” 

Gabe’s mouth turned up into the beginnings of a smirk but it died away after he glanced at Sam’s serious expression. 

“Sam and I, we hunt monsters, alright. Saving people, hunting things, it’s what we do – what we’ve always done. Our dad did it; hell our grandparents did it too. And we’re good at it – scary good even. So that thing you saw out there Cas, you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“What thing, Dean?” Sam said. 

“It looked like a were-creature, Sammy. Like a big fucking cat with bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth, the whole nine.” 

Sam looked skeptical. “But it’s the middle of the day, and it’s nowhere near a full moon.” 

“Yeah, Sam. Don’t you think I noticed? I don’t know what it was, or what’s wrong with it. You didn’t see any missing person’s cases in this area, right?” 

“Right.”

“I can’t explain that either. What I do know is that we need to figure this thing out before it kills someone.” 

“Can I look at the book you’re holding?” Cas’ voice wasn’t as strong as before but his cheeks did have a little more color in them. 

Dean glanced at Sam, who lifted his shoulder in a shrug. He had only had to tell people their secret a handful of times and it never went the same way. Human beings were unpredictable. 

He handed over the journal. Cas took it, balancing it on his knees as he flipped through the pages, skimming, and obviously speed reading along. Gabe leaned over his shoulder, scanning the pages as well. Every so often he would put up a hand and make Cas pause so he could finish a page before they moved on. 

“Woah.” Gabe said, his usually bright expression somber for once. He moved away to sit next to Sam on a rock and Dean saw Sam’s hand pat his thigh. 

“So you’re saying this is all true accounts?” Cas chimed in. His eyes were still on the journal. He was reading the werewolf page now. 

“Yeah. It was our dad’s but we’ve added to it too. Kind of a manual on how to hunt these things - A reference book for whoever comes next.” Dean said. 

Castiel nodded. “Fascinating.” He said. When he finished the page, he looked up. “So if it’s not a were-creature, what else could it be? A shapeshifter?”

“Nah. Shapeshifters usually just copy people. Plus it would have to have had contact with a were-cat recently to be able to copy it.” Dean said. 

Castiel nodded, his head tilted a little to one side like he was trying to solve the puzzle in his head. He flipped the pages. 

“I gotta say - you guys are taking this really well. No one has called me crazy or a liar yet.” Dean chuckled weakly, Sam did the same. 

“My career was built on these creatures, Dean. Sure, Gabriel and I come on these trips and have these adventures but I have never really thought -- to know for a fact that they are real, that they are not just literary symbols or archaic ways of dealing with normal fears, is – is…” he searched for the word, “astounding.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that so he kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later he stood, feeling restless. He walked the perimeter of the camp, thinking, and then began carving symbols into the trees with his knife. The sigils weren’t specifically geared to were-creatures but they should provide a warning at least. They wouldn’t keep the creature from coming through but they might slow it down or cause it to stumble, make a noise, anything to give itself away. When he made the full loop, Cas and Gabe were missing, along with the journal. 

“They went to lay down. I think Gabe is having a hard time with all of this.” Sam said. 

Dean nodded. They sat in silence, both thinking.   
“How is this even possible, Dean? You know how territorial were-creatures are, especially the cats. They wouldn’t be in the same area with big foot or whatever Cain and Krissy saw. It doesn’t make sense.”

“I know Sammy, I know. I don’t get it either. We were close too and not well hidden. It lifted its nose but it didn’t come after us. These things have incredible senses, man. I don’t know how it missed us. I was really scared there for a minute.” 

Sam’s backpack was on the ground where he’d left it and Dean picked it up. He opened it and pulled out the 9mm Beretta and started loading it with the silver bullets.

“We need a plan.” He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas and Gabe slept side by side that night. Well, Gabe slept while Castiel read John Winchester’s journal cover to cover. He smiled softly when he realized he’d reached the part where the brother’s had added to the book. Sam’s handwriting was blocky and strong, all concise sentences and facts, backed up by research and even cited in places. Dean’s was looser, more conversational, with the occasional story element added in – colorful extras like _Beware the mouth on this one, those teeth are EXACTLY as sharp as they look!_ He shook his head fondly, feeling like he was learning heaps about the older Winchester through these little tidbits alone. 

He had been surprised, to say the least, when that creature had come out of the shadows. At first he wanted to believe it was just a jaguar, maybe let loose from a zoo or smuggled to Texas illegally and raised in someone’s barn until it got too big. But he knew deep down, that animal part of his brain firing off signal after signal until he conceded – this was not a normal creature. Even that encounter hadn’t prepared him for this though – for Dean telling him that everything he’d never believed in, not really anyway, was true. 

The world took on a different shape suddenly and he wasn’t sure where his life was going to go from here. Could he really go back to teaching; to chuckling with his students and explaining that these stories they knew as myths were just coping mechanisms for a scary world, when he knew differently? Didn’t he have a duty to warn them, to protect them? He knew if he wrote about this experience, if he tried to share this knowledge, he’d be laughed at by his colleagues and dismissed as a crackpot. 

How did Sam and Dean deal with the weight of this knowledge on the day to day? 

He wasn’t sure how Gabriel would cope either. His cousin had always had such a playful attitude during these trips. He went along with Castiel’s demands for scholarly level work and he helped in all the ways he could but he had clearly never believed any of it. Now he was shaken too, visibly pale and restless even in sleep. He wondered if Gabriel would laugh it all off or tell himself it was just a bad dream once they got back home. 

When light started creeping into the tent, Cas got up and built up their small fire. He put a pot of water on for coffee and rummaged through their food supplies for breakfast. The birds were just beginning to chirp overhead. 

He was halfway through his first cup when the other tent opened and Dean came out. His life wasn’t the only thing that had taken on a different shape with this new information. He was able to reevaluate their previous encounters and concede that maybe he and Dean had gotten off on the wrong foot. Knowing what he did now, he could see why Dean acted the way he did. He felt for the both of the brothers. Their lives must be lonely. How would anyone be able to make a real connection with others if you had to keep such a large part of your life a secret, if you had this kind of information but couldn’t share it? He didn’t know how _he_ was going to do it, that was for sure. 

Dean yawned and stretched. He was shirtless and Castiel watched the muscles of his chest and stomach flex and move. He wasn’t cut like a body builder but he looked strong, and the softness of his stomach had a certain appeal to it. He had freckles on his shoulders that peppered down his arms and Cas could see tan lines where his t-shirt collar and sleeves normally sat. On one side of his chest he had a tattoo – a black pentagram with a sun around it. The symbol looked familiar and Castiel combed through his mind for the source. 

“Is that a protection symbol?” he finally said. 

Dean looked over, noticing he was there for the first time. He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. “What?”

“Your tattoo? Is it a symbol for protection?”

Dean glanced down at it automatically. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s an anti-possession symbol actually. Sammy and I both have them. Keeps you from being possessed by demons.” 

He poured hot water into a mug and stirred the instant coffee mixture. He sat on the rock across from Cas and sipped it. The weight of that statement plus the nonchalance of his actions made Cas’ eyebrows pinch together. 

“Demons?” 

Dean’s eyes looked a little brighter now, the caffeine doing its job to pull away the curtain of sleep. His cheeks flushed. “Sorry. Yeah, demons are a thing too.” He winced, “I didn’t really mean to spring that on you first thing in the morning but you caught me before my coffee, so…”

“It’s alright. I read the journal last night. I guess it was just the way you said it and the fact that it’s real. I’m still learning to wrap my mind around it.” 

Dean nodded, drinking from his mug. He was watching Castiel’s face, probably expecting him to go on or maybe break down. Idly, he wondered how many people Dean had gone through this with before. 

“So does it work?”

“The tattoo? Yeah, mostly. A demon cut through Sam’s once, broke the lines so it wouldn’t work. Was a bitch to get out of him, man. Sam is stronger than he looks and he can throw a mean punch.” Dean shook his head, his fingers tapping on the side of the mug. “We did it though. Got him clear and then had the thing touched up. Sam said it hurt like a bitch going over the scar tissue but it was either that or get a whole new one.” He shrugged. 

“Maybe I’ll get one when we get back. Gabe too.” 

Dean eyed him over the rim of his mug before shrugging again. “Can’t hurt. Do you have any tattoos?”

Cas lifted his t-shirt, exposing the symbols tattooed across his side. “I feel silly now but it’s supposed to be for protection too. It’s enochian-“

“Language of the angels. I see that.”

Cas startled a little. Most people, those who weren’t academics in his field anyway, had no idea what enochian was. Dean wasn’t most people though. 

Cas stared at the other man, reassessing him once more. Part of him was curious and wanted to ask but another part was afraid of the answer. 

“Come on, Cas. Just ask me.” Dean said, surprisingly perceptive even so early in the morning. 

He waited a moment, the question sitting heavy on his tongue. When he spoke, his voice was quieter than before. “Are they real too? Angels, I mean.”

Dean nodded even as he drug a hand down his face. “Yeah they’re real alright. I don’t want to burst your bubble or anything, but in my experience they’re dicks. Most of them anyway.”

Before he could elaborate the tent flap opened and Sam stepped out. He seemed subdued this morning, not even saying hello before filling his own mug with hot water and coffee grounds. He sat next to Dean and drank deep. 

*****

The plan was simple, maybe too simple, Cas thought. The brothers went over the contents of their gear bag again before handing Castiel a dagger. When he pulled the blade from its leather sheath it was tarnished but still glinted gold in places. 

“Bronze. Not ideal but at least it’s a blade. That’s something.” Sam said. Castiel nodded. Gabe stood a foot behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Apparently he had decided that being skeptical and standoffish was the best course of action when dealing with all of this new information. Cas didn’t blame him, not really. 

Sam slipped his gun into his jacket pocket while Dean strapped his knife to his hip. 

“So we go in and look around. If it’s there we wait and see what it does before we make a move. No sudden movements, no hero shit, ok? Stay down and listen to what we tell you.” 

Cas nodded. Gabe made another huffing noise behind him but nodded as well. “Yeah Ok, John Mcclane. Whatever you say.”

Dean sighed. 

The trip was uneventful. Every so often they would hear a twig snap or a rustle in the leaves and Sam and Dean would take up positions flanking Cas and Gabe, weapons drawn. After a few moments of silence they continued on their way. 

They circled around and followed the path that Dean and Cas had taken away from the rocks, ending up behind the same large tree. Cas’ heart was beating quickly against his ribs and he had to keep wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Part of him was excited to observe the creature again, especially now that he knew what it was, but part of him was afraid. 

Sam crouched low, peering through the brush and brambles into the darkness of the overhang. They all watched for fifteen minutes but saw no movement. 

“I’m going closer.” Sam said. Dean looked like he wanted to object but then he glanced at Cas and Gabe and gave a sharp nod. 

Sam stayed low, bent over at the waist but still moving quickly. They watched as he skirted the edge of the overhang, one hand up to shield his eyes. Then he stepped into the darkness. A moment later he called out to them. 

They approached just as quickly, though less cautiously than Sam had. 

The ground was dirt here, clear of grass and packed down by animals and falling rocks. He could see several places where it was obvious an animal had lain, the dirt flat and compact, soft whirls and shapes in the dust on top. Claw marks dug into the ground in several places were also a giveaway. Behind one boulder they found the skeleton of a deer; the bones not yet picked clean but very much on their way. 

“I guess it’s gone?” Sam asked, the statement said like a question. Dean was by the far wall, running his fingers along a large scrape in the rock. 

“Yeah. Obviously, or we’d all be cat chow. What was it doing here though? This can’t be its den. There isn’t enough cover. Plus, there would be more bones.”

Sam and Dean continued their search, each one trailing along the back wall, where the dirt and rock curved upwards. Cas stayed out front with Gabriel, deciding it was better not to leave him alone. The air was hot and dusty with the smell of dry grass and cedar hanging heavy over everything. The grasshoppers chirped nosily from all sides. 

“Dean, look at this!” Sam called. Cas turned, spotting the brothers kneeling down and pointing at the back wall. He advanced, tugging Gabe’s sleeve so that he would follow. 

“What?” he said. On the wall, almost at ground level was a series of symbols drawn on the rock in something white, chalk maybe. He knelt down beside Dean, their thighs brushing. 

“They look wiccan.” Cas said, turning them over in his mind. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered. “This better not be witches. I hate witches. They’re always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere” 

“Pretty much.” Sam said. 

“It’s creepy, you know? Plus, it’s downright unsanitary.” Dean let out a sigh. “Can you tell what the symbols are for, Cas?” 

Cas leaned closer, pulling out his cellphone and using it to shed more light on the symbols. “No. Some sort of spell I would guess. Maybe for protection, or power.” He pointed at one symbol, “See the one with four circles, that’s usually for strength, and this one that looks like an axe,” he pointed, “That’s for renewal or transformation.” 

Sam moved closer, awkwardly walking on his knees. “The spiral is for spirituality right? Or rebirth? I can’t remember which.”

“Both actually,” Cas said, “Just depends which direction its going. This one is for rebirth, see how the tail points left?” 

“Hey guys” Gabriel’s voice cut in. Castiel had forgotten about him in his excitement and he felt a sudden pang of guilt for it. “I think I found our stuff.” He had wrappers in his hands; beef jerky, peanut butter crackers, and a water bottle with a strange greenish liquid in the bottom of it. 

“What the hell?” Sam said. 

“Gross. Don’t get that bottle anywhere near me.” Dean said, hands up in a defensive posture. 

Cas reached for the bottle, holding it gingerly between two fingers by the cap. He and Sam both looked at it, slowly turning it to examine what was inside. The liquid was green because of leaves floating in it. “Rosemary maybe, and that looks like wormwood.” 

“And that’s a snake skin.” Sam said with a shudder. “Where’d you find this stuff, Gabe?” 

The look that Gabriel gave Sam told Cas that something had happened between the two men; something that was now being threatened by Gabe’s refusal to accept the things they’d learned. Cas’ heart ached for his cousin, and for Sam, and he sent up a silent prayer that the two would work it out one way or the other. 

“Uh- back there, behind those rocks.” He said, motioning with one hand. 

Sam went to where he pointed but came back with nothing. He looked to Dean, who was standing now, and they both shrugged. 

*****

When they made it back to camp they called Bobby, putting him on speakerphone. 

“So that’s pretty much it up until now, Bobby. We’re a little stuck on this one.”

“Well, boys, it sounds like you got a witch doing a transformation spell of some kind. You said you saw rebirth symbols, right?”

“Right.”

They could hear the sound of books being moved aside, the heavy thump as they landed in piles on the floor. Dean smiled at the image of Bobby behind his big old desk, surrounded by dusty books and handmade shelves. Maybe they’d go visit him after this, just to check on the old man. Papers rustled on the phone. 

“Yeah, gotcha right here. Transformation spell, says make a potion… rosemary, wormwood, mandrake root – ugh nasty stuff – snake skin, blood of the witch casting the spell, yadda yadda yadda. Says you put the symbols somewhere connected to the earth – sounds about right – and then drink the potion, meditate on what you want to transform into and if you have enough power, poof! Presto change-o”

Dean glanced over at Sam and Cas. “So this witch must be pretty powerful then ‘cause I gotta say, that was one hell of a transformation.” Cas nodded. 

“Yeah, sounds like it. You better be careful dealing with this. Who knows what else they could transform into. You got sigils up around camp? Salt?” 

“Yeah, yeah we did all that. Not our first rodeo.” Dean said but he felt a warm flutter in his chest at Bobby’s concern. 

“Ok good. That’s a good start. You might want to make up some counter potions –“ Dean started to object but Bobby cut him off, “I know you hate the stuff Dean but you also know the best way to fight magic is with magic. Going in guns blazing doesn’t always work.” 

Bobby rattled off the ingredients they would need and Sam jotted down the list. Cas cut in at one point and added his own suggestions, which Bobby grudgingly acknowledged were also a good idea. When the conversation ended, Dean felt a little better. At least now they had an idea of what they were up against and more than half of a plan. 

They looked through the list, compared it to what was in their gear bag, and came up empty handed. 

“One of us is going to have to go back to town.” Sam said. 

“Not alone, Sammy.” 

“Well we can’t leave them out here either. Gabe and I will go; you and Cas stay here and brainstorm.” 

“No, Cas and I will go and you and Gabe can stay here to brainstorm.” Dean said. He didn’t like the idea of them splitting up but he understood the concern. They really couldn’t leave Cas and Gabe out here to fend for themselves and neither one of them was walking out of these woods alone. 

Sam rolled his eyes and brought his fist to his palm. Dean followed suit. Paper-rock-scissors had been their method of making decisions since Sam was old enough to understand the game. 

“Paper, Rock, Scissors” Sam chanted as they smacked their fists against their palms. 

Dean split his first and second fingers in the universal sign for scissors. Sam’s giant fist came down with a thud – Rock. 

“Damn it Sammy! Fine. But you take the gun and keep your damn head on straight!”


	7. Chapter 7

“So Sam and Gabe, huh?” Dean said. He and Cas were sitting by the fire pit eating sandwiches and trying to stay out of the worst of the sun. Two hours had passed since the others left and Dean still hadn’t gotten the all clear text from Sam saying they’d made it back to the impala yet. He was beginning to get restless. 

He took another bite of his sandwich and crammed some chips in along with it. The salty crunch added to the lukewarm ham and cheese. Cas was taking small, measured bites of a PB&J that Dean was actually kind of jealous of at this point. 

“What about them?” Cas said once he finished chewing, swallowed, and took a drink of his water. He set the sandwich on his knee before eating a single chip. Dean watched him, distracted.

Now that the danger was a little further away and they had some down time he’d started to notice the other man again. Sure, he thought the guy was hot when they first met but then that whole badge thing got in the way. Now though, he could see the appeal once more. Cas had proven himself to be smart and resourceful; brave and resilient. Honestly, he’d had one of the best reactions, if not _the best_ , of anyone Dean had ever had to tell about all this shit. 

“Just, do you think something is going on with them?” Dean said, willing his brain back on track. He crunched through another handful of chips. 

Cas took another drink of water while he considered the question. His lips look soft, if a little chapped, and Dean couldn’t help but watch how they wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. 

“Yes. I believe so. Although, I’m not sure if it will go anywhere. Gabriel is not taking all of this,” he waved his hands in the air to indicate everything going on at present, “very well. I think he wants to pretend it isn’t real. It’s hard to be in a relationship with someone if you can’t reconcile a large chunk of their life, you know?” 

Dean nodded. He’d had a few relationships over the years and two of them had even known about what he actually did. In the end, neither one could handle it; they both chose ignorance over being afraid 24/7. He really couldn’t blame them but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Yeah. I get that.” Dean took a drink of his own water. He wished they had brought more ice. “Sad though. They seemed to be hitting it off. Sammy was all gooey eyed the other morning.”  


Cas smiled. “Yes, well. Gabriel was no better. I secretly hope he gets over it and can see what happens but,” he shrugged, “Gabriel has never been easily persuaded. He will have to come to terms on his own.” 

Dean received the text from Sam shortly after lunch and let out a sigh of relief. A few more hours and they’d all be together again. Dean took his shirt off and balled it up under his shoulders as he leaned back against one of the logs. He sharpened the silver knife with a whetstone. Castiel was reading through the journal again, specifically looking for any references to witches. Occasionally he would ask Dean a question or just voice his thoughts out loud. Dean was impressed by the extent of his knowledge – the guy could rival Sammy in some areas.

So far they had decided that they still needed to check out the cave they had originally marked on the map. The same reasoning applied to a witch living out here as to a creature – they needed somewhere to take cover and a good source of water. Both were available at the cave. 

Dean was still trying to figure out why a witch would want to live out here or at least practice transforming out here. Space maybe? Also, why big foot and why a were-cat? Those two creatures seemed so distinctly different from one another. 

“Have you ever met a good witch?” Cas’ voice interrupted his thoughts.

The knife blade was sharp by now and Dean touched the edge with his finger, hissing when it nicked him. Reflexively, he put the cut into his mouth. “What?”

“A good witch? Someone who was using magic to help people.” Cas said. He was sitting on the log behind Dean, although Dean couldn’t remember when he had taken up that spot. Dean tilted his head back to look at him. Cas had his legs pulled up in front of him, his arms wrapped around his knees. The journal dangled from one hand. 

Dean thought about the question. “Not really. We met a coven of witches who were helping each other out once, doing spells to win the lottery or make their husbands get a promotion, that sort of thing. One of them was possessed by a demon though, they didn’t know it, and was using their combined magic to kill people.”

Cas’ eyebrows pinched together as he considered this. 

Dean went on. “We met a few psychics that were good, I guess. This one lady Missouri was working as a social worker and using her vision to help place kids with the right families. This other lady Pamela was – well – she was just a psychic with one of those new age crystal and incense kind of shops but she really did try to help people when they came to her. If she could anyway.”

Cas nodded, no doubt filing this information away with everything else he’d learned so far. 

“A good witch wouldn’t really raise any red flags for us though. We mostly look for suspicious deaths or occurrences. Unless they were making a dramatic show of their good deeds, we probably wouldn’t notice them.” 

They sat in silence for a while. A breeze wafted through, the wind warm and smelling faintly of cedar, Dean let his eyes slip closed. 

“I think I understand the Batman thing now.” Cas said, his voice to Dean’s right. Dean jumped; apparently he’d fallen half-asleep and Cas had moved to the ground next to him, his back pressed against the log as well. 

“Damn. You’re like a cat. I should put a bell on you.” He said. Cas tilted his head to one side, trying to decipher the comment. “What about Batman?”

“I think I understand why you would choose Batman. I think you relate to him. Good deeds done in secrecy for the good of mankind. No one every knowing your real identity, or not many people anyway. The big difference is you feel this is a calling, a family obligation of sorts, while Bruce Wayne is simply trying to get revenge and then to protect people.” 

Dean watched his face, the look of concentration that passed over all of his features. He thought back to his mother, who had died at the hands of a demon, and his father, bent on revenge most of their lives. Castiel didn’t know these things and yet here he was, getting so close to them. It was eerie how perceptive the man was. When their eyes met, neither one looked away.

A joke was hovering in his mouth, something about the cool car or rubber suit, but nothing came out. Something in Castiel’s face stopped him. The man was obviously trying to sort out this crazy situation, to make sense of it and of how it fit into the world. Gabe chose to run away, what would Cas choose? 

He almost asked the question but then Cas’ lips were on his, a soft press, a ghost of warmth. Dean sucked in a breath, surprised, and then Cas was moving away. 

“Sorry, I –“ he stammered but Dean reached for him, one hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back in. 

This time Dean was ready for it. He kissed him, hands cupped around his jaw, pulling him in and keeping him close. Cas groaned into it, his hand coming up to wrap around the back of Dean’s neck. His lips were soft and pliant, his tongue quick to slide into Dean’s mouth when given the opportunity. Cas climbed into his lap, the place where their thighs touched scalding in the heat. He groaned into the kiss again, sucking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it before letting it go. Dean ran careful fingers down Cas’ sides, across the cotton of his t-shirt, and pulled him closer. 

He dropped kisses along his neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat. The clean sweat taste of Cas’ skin was almost too much for him. Cas’ fingers scraped through his hair and pulled his mouth back up. They kissed again, Dean groaning this time, his hips shifting unconsciously. 

“So beautiful, Dean.” Cas said between kisses, the words breathed hot against his mouth. “and strong. Saving all those people.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. His hands settled on Cas’ hips, urging him to rock forward, and when he did they both let out low moans at the touch. Cas was hard, his cotton shorts doing nothing to hide the fact, and Dean could feel his own erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He lifted his hips, bringing them together again and Cas’ fingers tightened in his hair. 

The bark of the log was digging into his back, his shirt having fallen away at some point. Cas’ bare knees were in the dirt. He broke the kiss, gentle hands on Cas’ sides, rubbing circles into his hip bones. 

“Cas, wait” he said. Cas’ mouth was on his neck, nibbling behind his ear but he stilled at Dean’s words. 

“Dean?” he asked. His voice was low and rough with want. Dean smiled at him.

“Let’s go in the tent. It’ll be more comfortable.” He said, and then he added, “Plus, I don’t want to get sunburn on my ass.” 

Cas laughed and the sound went straight through him. Dean wanted nothing more than to make Cas laugh again and again. 

_____________

Sam and Gabe made it back before nightfall. Dean had just strapped on his knife and laced up his boots, intent on going out to look for them, when they came tromping out of the trees.  
They were holding hands but neither Cas or Dean commented on it. Cas tugged at his shirt collar self-consciously and hoped it was keeping a certain well placed bruise hidden. 

“What the hell took you so long?” Dean said. He looked Sam over, checking for injuries, Cas guessed. 

“We got held up. We brought you guys burgers but they might be cold. Sorry. It was worth it though.” Sam said. He pulled two stryofoam containers out of the plastic bag dangling from his wrist and handed one to each of them. 

Cas grinned as he took his. “Thank you, Sam. Thank You, Gabe.” His stomach rumbled. He and Dean had chosen to wait to eat dinner when the others returned, so as to not have to start a fire twice, and he was starving. 

They all took seats around the fire pit, the lanterns giving off their soft white glow. Cas dug into his burger immediately, groaning around the first bite. Living off sandwiches, granola bars, and instant coffee was possible but it wasn’t ideal. 

“So what was the hold up?” Dean said. He took a giant bite of his own burger and chewed, his cheeks bulging comically. Cas snickered and saw Dean look over at him. Dean smiled softly before shoving a cold fry in his mouth too, causing Cas to laugh again. 

“I see you two made friends while we were gone.” Gabe said, his voice laced with all sorts of innuendo. Cas’ attention snapped back to the others. 

“Sam, you were saying.” He said, pointedly ignoring Gabe’s comment. 

“Well on the way back here we stopped by that diner off highway 77, just outside of town. It was getting late and we thought we would grab some burgers and go. When we got inside though there was a sheriff sitting at the counter and one thing lead to another – We ended up talking and eating dinner with her.” 

Dean nodded. “And..”

“Her name is Jody Mills. She grew up around here. Said there used to be rumors that one of her classmates, a lady named Lilith Adler was a witch. Her mother Eve was supposed to be one too. Anyway a few years ago Lilith went missing, just up and left one day. The family didn’t report it or anything but Jody hasn’t seen her since and no one will say where she went.” 

“So you think she might be our witch?” Dean chewed another fry while he considered it. “Alright but why would she leave like that just to come out here?” 

“Officer Mills said the rumor was her longtime boyfriend finally left her for good. Gossip around town is he was a gambler, ran up a bunch of debt in her name or something.” 

“Yeah. I guess I could see that.” Dean said, he looked over at Cas. “What do you think?”

“Yes. I suppose that makes sense. If he left her with bills she couldn’t pay, creditors hounding her, she might have come out here. With her skills, she could probably sustain herself. Especially if she had help. Does her mother still live in the area?”

“That’s the best part,” Sam said, his eyes lighting up. “She lives about three miles that way,” he pointed in the direction of the rock outcropping and the cave. “Her land is right up against Cain’s. Actually Cain bought part of his land from the family twenty five years ago.”

Dean sent a glare in Sam’s direction. “You couldn’t have lead with that?” 

Sam shrugged and Cas smiled at the obvious brotherly affection between the two. 

“So what made people think she was a witch?” he said. 

“Mills said she told people she was, in high school anyway. Said they had a big spell book in the house and that her mother was teaching her. The mother denied it whenever anyone asked; said Lilith had an active imagination.” 

Castiel nodded. He could imagine that in a family of witches, keeping knowledge of their powers secret would be a priority. He wondered if Lilith was acting out by telling people, maybe seeking attention. 

Cas and Dean finished their burgers in silence, digesting this new information along with their food. Sam pulled a small pot out of his bag and started a fire. When Dean raised an eyebrow at it, Sam explained, “For the potion. I didn’t want to mix our cookware with this stuff so I bought a cheap one.” 

“Good thinkin’”

Cas watched Sam work. His hands were steady, speaking to his familiarity with this set of skills. Cas wondered how often they made use of magic. Bobby had mentioned that Dean didn’t really like it, which, with what Cas knew of Dean, seemed about right. Sam on the other hand appeared comfortable with the ingredients. He crumbled thyme and lavender into the pot, sprinkled in mustard seed and something black and shiny. 

“What was that?”

“Crickets. Got them at the pet store.”

Cas glanced at Dean who was making a disgusted face but finished off his fries anyway. 

Sam added a small amount of water and some oil from a tiny glass bottle. 

“Olive oil” he explained, “blessed by a priest. We actually had that one in the trunk.” 

Dean smiled at him, apparently proud of his preparedness in this instance and Sam returned it. 

Cas heard a little snort and looked over to where Gabe was sitting quietly.

“Quite the set-up you’ve got in the trunk, Dean-o. Never seen such a random assortment of doohickeys and thingamabobs in my life. If Mulder and Scully had your resources their jobs would have been a lot easier.” He commented with a wink. Dean glared at him, obviously uncertain if he was being made fun of or not. “Really though. Not a bad set-up, for what you guys do.” He added, his voice quieter this time. 

So they had talked, Cas thought, good for them. 

Sam finished adding a pinch of this and a pinch of that and then stirred the pot with a wooden spoon he pulled from the bag as well. The pot bubbled and hissed as it heated, a thin trail of gray smoke coming up from it. It wasn’t unpleasant smelling, sort of like a strange potpourri left on the warmer too long, all herbs and nuttiness with a hint of something singed. 

The pot simmered for a while with Sam and Cas taking turns stirring it. In the end, the ingredients made a paste like substance that Sam spread evenly over the bottom of the pot. He put out the fire with dirt and then nestled the pot into the still warm embers. 

“Should be dry by morning.”


	8. Chapter 8

When he awoke, Cas was snuggled up to Dean’s chest, their legs tangled together. It was hot already, it never seemed to get below eighty five degrees, but Cas ignored it and pressed his face to the other man’s neck. Dean mumbled something in his sleep and sighed as Cas kissed and nibbled behind his ear. He tasted like salt and musk and his face was beginning to get a layer of stubble on it. It rasped against Cas’ own cheeks and chin and made his lips tingle. He kissed across the line of his jaw, nipping at a scar on his chin. Cas wondered where it had come from, where all his scars had come from. He hoped Dean would tell him someday. 

He stopped for a moment, letting that thought sit in his mind. He didn’t know what this was or where it was going, but apparently part of him hoped it would become something more. Colorado and Kansas weren’t that far away really, especially not with technology the way it was now. He wondered what Dean wanted out of this or if he had even thought about it yet. He let himself mull it over for a few more moments before pushing the thoughts away. Not today, he told himself. He didn’t want Dean distracted when they found their witch, so he resolved to wait and discuss it with him afterward. 

Decision made, he went back to kissing, this time trailing down Dean’s neck. Dean sighed again, his head turning to expose his neck more fully. Cas nipped playfully at the tendon there, sucking a bruise into the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

“Frisky?” Dean’s voice was scratchy with disuse. Cas kissed over the mark before moving to capture the man’s mouth. Dean’s arm tightened around his waist pulling him closer until he had no choice but to settle his body on top of the other man’s. 

“I’m going to crush you like this.” He groused. Dean smiled, his eyes still closed against the light. 

“No. Feels good.” He said. His hands ran soothing trails down Cas’ back before cupping his ass. 

“Dean.” 

The hands on him tightened once more. 

“I think someone in this tent is frisky, as you put it, and it’s not me.” 

Dean smiled again, a sight that Cas would never get tired of, and his eyes fluttered open. Green. Such a beautiful shade of green. 

“Good morning, Dean.” 

“Mornin’ Cas.”

They kissed again, morning breath be damned, and ran reverent hands over one another. The light was brighter now, the birds out in full force, and they heard Sam and Gabe unzip their tent. Last night when the two couples had set off for bed, the pairings were so obvious and natural that no one had even discussed it. Cas heard the murmur of voices from the other tent long after he and Dean had managed to break apart from each other. Whatever happened between them, he hoped Sam and Gabe would be able to try at least. 

“We should get up.” He said, rolling off of Dean and searching for his jeans. Dean wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged, trying to pull him back down. He laughed and resisted, twisting his wrist away and tossing Dean’s jeans at him. “Come on. We need coffee and breakfast.”

When they emerged Sam was sitting on the log, mug in hand. Gabe had his back turned, bent over the cooler and rifling through the last of their perishables. The ice was pretty much gone now and Gabe’s hand made a slushy, splashing sound as he moved the items around. 

Cas went to the supplies, gathering his mug and coffee packet before aiming for the hot water.

“Really Gabe?” Dean said. Cas looked over at him and then at Gabe, still bent over the cooler. That’s when he noticed it. He chuckled a little, shaking his head. 

Today Gabe’s boxers were bright purple with tiny witches on them. Their faces were green and scowling under pointy black hats. 

“Like what you see?” he said, shaking his butt a little. Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Sam, who shrugged. 

“He got them while we were in town. Said it was for luck.” He mumbled over the lip of his mug. 

Dean shook his head again and went about finding something for breakfast. 

Cas took a seat next to Dean and stole a poptart out of the pack he had balanced on his knee; strawberry with frosting, not his favorite but edible. Dean glared at him but Cas just smiled sweetly around the pastry. 

“So Sam, did the potion dry out like you wanted?” He asked as he sipped from his mug. When they got out of here the first thing he was going to do was find a decent cup of coffee. Coffee and a burger. 

“Yeah. It’ll work. I’m going to put it in some little bags for us, I want everyone to have their own just in case. Whatever she turns into, this should turn her back. Hopefully anyway.”

The potion was a little difficult to get into the bags but Cas and Sam managed it together. The dust was a dark gray color with flecks in it and Cas really hoped he wouldn’t have to use his. 

________

The cave entrance was smaller than Cas had imagined it would be. Trees and brush obscured most of it but the part he could make out was both beautiful and intimidating. The rock curved, creating an archway overhead while fallen rocks and leaves littered the ground in front of the entrance. Inside everything was dark. 

At first glance the place looked undisturbed but upon closer inspection they found a path leading through the brush and into the mouth of the cave. They walked quietly, keeping a close eye on their surroundings and listening for anything unusual. 

Inside, the cave was cool and quiet. Light spilled about five feet in from the opening and then waned, fading into complete darkness at the back. Once inside they split up, two to each side of the opening, backs to the wall. They walked slowly, eyes adjusting, until they stepped past the threshold of light. Cas noted that the sounds from outside, birdsong and insects, were all dampened. He could hear the trickle of water somewhere far off and the occasional whistle of wind through the entrance.

As things started to come into focus Cas ran a hand along the rock. The walls were painted with symbols; layers upon layers of them. Some were new, done in spray paint or chalk, but others seemed older, the medium used brown and flaking with age. Blood, maybe. He pointed them out to Dean, who nodded and motioned to Sam. 

The way the brothers could talk to each other with just a look or the flick of a wrist was fascinating. Castiel guessed it was from growing up in such close quarters, and being isolated from others in a way, just by what they knew. He wondered what it was like to know someone that well – to have someone be almost an extension of yourself. 

The wall kept going, back, back, back; further than Cas thought possible. They could hear each other’s footsteps echoing off the rock but not much else. The darkness was absolute now. Cas held on to the back of Dean’s shirt with one hand while trailing the other along the rock to keep his bearings. After a hundred feet or so Dean stopped and tapped him twice on the wrist, their signal for flashlights. 

Cas was not surprised when Gabe’s turned on seconds later. He clicked his on, blinking at the sudden light and shining the beam ahead. The symbols continued here, though they all looked older now. The cavern they were in wasn’t large but it was deep. When he shined the light up ahead he could make out two more openings in the rock. 

They reached the openings and realized they were tunnels going in opposite directions. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then they all filed into the tunnel on the right. The walls were close, causing them to walk single file. The ceiling loomed just above their heads and Cas had to fight back feeling claustrophobic. He took deep breaths and kept his hand on the edge of Dean’s shirt. They went on for ten minutes, the tunnel curving slightly and the ground steeper now. Up ahead he could hear the sound of air moving and he guessed another cavern was nearby. 

Another bend took them back to the left. They stopped. Up ahead he could see an orange glow just peeking around one wall. He guessed it was another opening. He heard sounds too; rustling and what might be footsteps. This was it! He felt his heart begin to beat harder and tugged on Dean’s shirt. Dean turned, looking him over once. Cas didn’t know how to convey what he was feeling, didn’t know how to say he just needed a little reassurance. Dean seemed to understand anyway. He stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ mouth before looking over his face again. Cas felt something in him unwinding, settling once more. He nodded and they crept forward. 

Reluctantly he let go of Dean’s shirt and took the small bag out of his pocket. It was made of cloth with a drawstring at the top and in another life it would have had some mundane function like holding jewelry or buttons. They walked slowly around the corner, hugging the wall. 

This cavern was smaller than the first one. In the center a fire was burning inside a circle of rocks. The smoke trailed up and out of an opening in the ceiling. Light spilled down from the opening but diffused before it reached the ground. The air in the room was warm and heavy with the scent of burning herbs. Like the first cavern, the walls were covered in symbols; some that Cas recognized, and many he didn’t. 

In the center of the room a figure was hunched by the fire, its back to them. It looked small and frail. Cas could see its wrists and arms, thin and pale sticking out of a t-shirt. 

It lifted its head, long blonde hair falling down its back and Cas could see the outline of its face. Her face. The girl looked young, much younger than Lilith would have been. She had fine features and her skin looked pale even in the firelight. Her chin was covered in something dark that trailed down her throat. She sniffed the air. 

She stood, pivoting on one sneaker clad foot to face them. Her jeans were torn at the knees and the front of her shirt was splashed with more of the dark substance. Behind her, Cas could see a small dark object by the fire. The object wasn’t moving. She moved towards them slowly, as if she could sense them even in the dark. Cas’ fingers tightened around the bag in his hand. 

Next to him, Dean’s breath was steady and even, a fact that gave him some amount of comfort. 

She took another step. 

Dean’s hand reached out, closing around his wrist and making him jump. Dean squeezed gently once and then tapped twice. Cas turned his head for conformation but Dean was still facing forward, watching the girl. He felt the tapping again. With fumbling fingers he clicked the button on his flashlight. 

The beam hit the girl in the face, making her flinch and cover her eyes with an arm. Cas blinked as his eyes adjusted. Blood. The substance on her shirt was definitely blood. It covered her mouth and chin. She was panting, obviously startled by the light, and he could see rows of sharp fang-like teeth in her mouth. He recoiled instinctually, pressing his back into the rock more fully. 

He heard Sam’s voice say, “Dean, she’s a vampire.”

“I see that Sammy.” Dean said. 

She was still twenty feet away, too far to throw the dust. No one moved towards her. 

Her arm came down after a moment, her eyes shining faintly in the light. She walked forward more purposefully now, her mouth twisting up into a smile that was both creepy and sinister. Flashes of pointed white teeth. 

“I was getting hungry.” She said. Her voice was soft, a girls voice. She looked like a teenager, no older than Krissy Chambers he would guess. 

She lunged, faster than a normal person, and closed the gap between them. Her hand shot out, knocking the flashlight from his grip and causing it to dangle from the cord on his wrist. The light bounced around the rock floor, highlighting their shoes. Her other hand grabbed at his t-shirt, dragging him forward. 

“Dean!” he called out. She lunged toward his throat but before she could reach him a shower of dust rained down on them. 

It tasted like ash when some of it fell into his open mouth and it stung his nose. She coughed, releasing her grip and he shoved her away. She stumbled backwards, slipping on loose stones and falling to the floor. She sounded like she was choking, hacking coughs racking her small form. Her hands clawed at her throat. 

Dean was on him the instant she was far enough away. “Cas! You ok? She didn’t bite you did she?” his eyes were full of concern, his hands running across Cas’ cheeks, down the sides of his neck. “Sammy, watch her!” he called over his shoulder. 

Gabe’s light was on now, he wasn’t sure when that had happened. He could see Sam’s shadow cross the room and move between them and the girl. Dean cupped his face, staring into his eyes. “Cas, man, answer me.” He said. 

Cas nodded, his mouth still tacky with the powder. “Yeah. Yes. I’m ok, Dean.” He managed to get out. Dean pulled him into a hug, crushing him in strong arms and Cas melted into it for a few second before pulling away. “Let’s finish this.” He said. 

Dean nodded. When he turned, Cas could see Sam standing over the girl. She was on her back now, one knee bent at a strange angle, her arms flopped out to her sides. Her chest was moving steadily but she didn’t appear to be conscious. 

“Damn, Sammy. You gotta write that one down. That powder packed one hell of a punch.” Dean said. 

Sam nodded. “Didn’t know it would make her pass out. We oughta tell Bobby that too.” 

Gabe came over then, leaning against the rock next to Castiel. “You ok?” he said quietly. His face held none of its usually mirth. 

“Yeah. I’m ok. You?” 

“Yeah. My moose over there jumped in front of me as soon as she moved. Probably have a big bruise on my ass tomorrow from hitting the wall, but..” he trailed off. Cas smiled, maybe Gabe’s attitude wasn’t all gone. 

Sam lifted the girl, throwing her over his shoulder. They moved her closer to the fire, setting her down gently. Dean took a length of rope out of the gear bag Sam had dropped by the door and tied her arms behind her back. 

“She’s just a teenager, Dean.” Sam said. 

Dean shook his head. “I know. Maybe Lilith had a kid?”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was going to kill her, teenager or not. Who the hell chooses to be a vampire? Dean had been a vampire once, for almost an entire day, and it was an awful experience he’d rather not think about. He mostly remembered gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach and being overwhelmed by the smell of blood everywhere – from people and animals. 

He kicked the corpse of a rabbit away from the fire, tired of looking at it. That was what she had been feeding on when they came in. 

She should have smelled them immediately, if not their blood then their sweat at least. Four grown men bathing with wet wipes and water bottles for three days were not scent free. She should have been faster too and stronger. Every vamp they’d run into before had been. 

Dean wondered if the spell she was using only gave her some of the creature’s powers. Maybe that was why the were-cat couldn’t smell them either. Or maybe it was her age and her underdeveloped powers. 

They had been sitting around for almost thirty minutes now and Dean was getting antsy. He wanted answers. 

He glanced over at Cas and Gabe, huddled in the same spot as before, only sitting on the ground now. Cas had his head against the wall, his eyes closed. Dean hoped he was ok. He said he was but still, being attacked like that was scary. That was the sort of thing that haunted your dreams and kept you up at night. He hoped they could get out of here soon. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice broke his train of thought. 

The girl was moving; her head tossing back and forth, her eyes still closed. She was mumbling something but he couldn’t make it out. Dean reached out and tapped her on the cheek twice, not a slap – she was just a kid after all, but enough to get her attention. Her eyes blinked open, unfocused and rolling wildly around the room. Finally they stopped on his face. 

“Heya sweetheart. Want to sit up and tell us just what the fuck you think you’re doing out here?” he said. 

“Dean.” Sam admonished. Dean waved a hand at him. If this girl could turn herself into a predator, she could handle a little language and roughness of tone. 

He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her upright. She crossed her legs and he helped stabilize her until she was sitting. 

“Who are you? What happened?” she said. She looked between the two of them, obviously afraid but trying to stifle it. 

“Well, we’re either your new best friends or your worst nightmare. Depends on how the rest of this conversation goes.” He said. He crossed his arms over his chest, well aware of how intimidating it made him seem. She cowered as far as the ropes behind her and her sitting position would allow. 

“What’s your name?” Sam said. The big lug was stooped down, talking to her on her level (though due to his height, he was still a head taller than her). 

“Ruby. My name is Ruby.” She said. She was watching Sam now, trying not to look at Dean. 

“And you’re a witch, right?”

Her eyes widened and her lips flattened into a thin line. 

“We already know. We know about your family too. Your mom, Lilith, she’s a witch, and so is her mother, Eve.” Dean took a leap and hoped he was correct. By the way her eyes went impossibly wider, he was. 

“How?” she said. She looked between the two of them again, her eyes narrowing. 

“Little birdy told us. Doesn’t matter.” Dean said. “Did they tell you about hunters?”

Her lips turned up into a small smirk but Dean could see a tremble at the edges and fear behind her eyes.

“Yeah, they told me about hunters.” 

“Alright good. I’m Dean, this is Sam, and we’re hunters. We came out here to investigate all the weird shit that’s been going on.”

“Why big foot?” Sam cut in. 

“I thought it would be funny. I just wanted to mess with that girl Krissy, make her seem crazy.” She said. Her shoulders went up in a shrug and Dean almost laughed at the youthful gesture.

“And stealing her dog? Or Cain’s chickens?” 

The girl turned her face away. When she spoke again her voice was tight, “That wasn’t me. It kind of – took over. When I woke back up I was in the woods again and the chickens were –“ she trailed off. “Did it hurt the dog?”

“No. The dog is fine. So you couldn’t control it? Then why did you try again, and with a were-cat of all things?” 

“Were-creatures are smarter.” That little shrug again. “I thought it was just because big foot was too much like an animal. My grandma’s book said changing into an animal can be unpredictable. I thought I’d have better control.” 

“Of a were-cat?” Dean couldn’t help the attitude in his voice. Were-cats were big, dangerous creatures, no better than big foot. Worse actually, cause of the teeth and claws. 

“Ok I’ll admit, it didn’t turn out so well. I had more awareness but I still couldn’t make it do anything. It-” she stumbled, taking a deep breath, “it killed a deer. And I could feel it eating.” She shuddered and made a little gagging sound. 

“Weren’t you afraid you might hurt someone?” Sam spoke again. He reached forward and touched her knee reassuringly. 

“No. not really. I mean, I never wanted to hurt anything, I just wanted to try out my powers. I turned sixteen in May and they’ve been getting stronger ever since. Grandma said I could practice out here in the cave because no one was ever around.” Her eyes were wide and earnest now, trying to impress upon them, “This used to be ours until my granddad sold it to Cain.”

“You gotta know those things are dangerous though, right?” Dean, tired of looking down at her took up a squatting position next to Sam. 

“Yes, but I thought I could control it. I wanted to climb trees and play on that rock thing. Instead, it murdered a deer and then slept all day!” Her voice was laced with annoyance now and Dean almost wanted to laugh. The whole situation was absurd. She was impulsive, irresponsible, and undisciplined; a child. Why wasn’t someone watching her more closely? 

“Don’t tell me the vampire was some Twilight thing.” He said, shaking his head. 

She glared at him. “No.” She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. “I thought since they’re basically human, I would be able to control it better. That I’d be me, only stronger and faster, you know?” She looked between them. Sam nodded and she continued. “It wasn’t like that though – It was –“ she trailed off. There was obvious fear in her eyes but she was trying to hold it back, to stay strong. 

“It was what, Ruby?” Sam’s voice was calm, reassuring. 

“Imagine being trapped in your body, able to see what it’s doing but not to stop it.” 

Dean’s mind automatically flipped to demon possession. The people they had managed to save over the years had described it the same way. He shuddered at the thought. 

“I didn’t want to hurt your friend.” She said. Her voice quivered as she said it and her eyes stared down at her shoes. “I couldn’t make it stop. I could smell blood; his, yours. It was everywhere and I was just so hungry.”

Sam threw Dean a look, all big round eyes and sympathetically raised eyebrows. 

Dean rolled his eyes and tipped his head to the left. They stood and moved away a few feet. 

“Can you believe this?! She’s sixteen and she has no idea what she’s doing.” Dean said keeping his voice low enough she wouldn’t overhear them. “I don’t care how good her intentions were, she could have killed Cas! She could have killed all of us! We gotta scare her, man. Teach her that she can’t just be doing this shit.” 

“We need to talk to her grandmother too. Maybe she can rein her in.”

Dean nodded but he wasn’t too hopeful. This girl smelled like trouble to him and he had a feeling they would be back here someday to deal with her. 

They talked strategy for a few more moments before going back to the girl. Dean circled around behind her, and using the ropes, helped get her standing. She struggled against him and he could see the ropes leaving red marks on her arms. Good, he thought, maybe it would serve as a reminder for the next few days. 

“Ok, Ruby. Listen up.” Sam said, all traces of the sympathetic guy he really was were gone, “You have to stop doing this. If you had hurt someone, even if you didn’t have any control of the creature you’d transformed into, well –“ he paused. 

Dean cut in. “This conversation would have been a lot shorter and you’d be a lot more dead right about now.” 

Her struggling stopped for a moment and she tried to turn her face to look at him. “You wouldn’t” she said, her voice thick with indignation. 

“Yeah, little lady, we would. So would any hunter worth their salt. If weird shit starts happening and people get hurt, we show up and take out whatever is doing it. You need to keep that in mind. Me and Sam aren’t the only hunters in the game.”

“Not by a long shot.” Sam added. Her faced whipped around to see him. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest; his eyes were cold and hard. 

“Actually, most of them wouldn’t have even talked to you this time. There are a lot of ‘shoot first, ask question later’ hunters out there. You lucked out with us.” Dean said. 

“Now we’re going to untie you and then you’re going to take us to your grandmother’s house. We know it’s not far. We want to talk to her; to impress upon her how reckless you’ve been acting and how close you came to getting yourself, or someone else, killed.” Sam added. 

The girl was shaking her head but the brothers ignored it. Dean wondered if her grandmother really knew what she had been doing out here. Guess we’ll find out, he thought.  
___________

Castiel shoved his backpack into the trunk of his car, wedging it between the cooler and the roll of sleeping bags, before closing it with a thunk. He could see Sam’s head over the roof and knew that Gabriel was probably sitting on the hood, again. 

“So what now?” Dean said. He was leaning against the car, one foot propped up on the tire. 

“Head back to Colorado, I guess. I need to write something about all of this – haven’t figured out what yet.” 

Dean nodded. 

The talk with Ruby’s grandmother had gone surprisingly well. She was a beautiful older woman with silver hair tied back into a bun and a severe expression. When Sam explained who they were and why they were there, with Ruby sulking in their wake, the woman’s eyes had gone sharp. She beckoned the girl to her and asked for her side of the story. Cas had been impressed by how the older woman had allowed the girl to tell all of it, watching her with careful consideration and not interrupting. 

When Ruby finished, the older woman raised one pale hand, said a few words, and snapped her fingers. A bracelet appeared in her palm. Silver and heavy with symbols hanging from it like charms. She clasped it around Ruby’s wrist while the girl whined and pleaded for her not to. Dean looked like he was going to step in, obviously not wanting any harm done to the girl but then the woman explained that the bracelet would merely bind her powers until it was removed – by her, of course. She thought a little time out was in order until Ruby could be trusted again. They left shortly after that. 

Dean had been quiet since they packed up the campsite. Cas still hadn’t had a chance to ask him what this was, what they were. Sam and Gabe had walked ahead of them on the way back but he couldn’t bring himself to break the silence. They had held hands and walked side by side quietly. 

“You?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray his feelings. 

“Kansas. Maybe South Dakota, go see Bobby. Haven’t decided yet.” 

Cas moved in front of him, stepping close. Dean put his foot down, unconsciously leaving a space for Castiel to fit against him. His arms were a warm weight around Cas’ sides. He tucked his face into Dean’s neck, enjoying the embrace. 

“I’m glad we met.” He said. 

Dean chuckled, one hand rubbing circles across Cas’ lower back. “Yeah. Me too. Even if you did try to get me arrested.” 

He leaned back to look at Dean. “Actually, I thought about having Michael put you on a watch list.” 

Dean laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges, his head tipping back to expose his throat. Cas smiled, laughing too. 

“Ah man, don’t ever change, Cas.” 

Their eyes met and Dean’s softened a little. “Can I – uh- come see you sometime? If we’re in Colorado.” He said. A handsome pink flush tinted his cheeks and Cas couldn’t help but be charmed by it. 

“I’d love that. Come anytime, I’ll give you my number. Actually you can call or text too, if you want. I’d like to hear from you.” The words spilled out before he could stop them. 

“I’d like that too, Cas.” Dean said. 

He leaned in to brush a soft kiss across Dean’s mouth. Dean held him closer. The kisses were chaste, neither one wanting to start something at such a bad time, but Cas reveled in them all the same. He hoped Dean really would call or stop by. Maybe he could take a trip to Kansas at some point – he’d never been after all. 

He heard laughter in the background and pulled away when it came closer. 

“Come on, Cassie. Let lover boy go. I wanna get on the road already.” Gabe said. He drummed his fingers on the roof of the car as he spoke. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Give him one more smooch, tell him you’ll see him in a couple of weeks, and get in the damn car.”

“What are you talking about, Gabe?”

“Sammy-boy is coming to visit in a few weeks. I assumed he’d bring Dean-o here along for the ride…” he looked between the brothers. Sam looked sheepish. 

“Actually, I hadn’t told him that part yet.” He said. 

Gabe laughed. “Well, cat’s out of the bag now! So Dean, you coming?” he wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke and Dean glared at him. 

He turned back to Cas. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”


	10. Epilogue

Dean already had his boots halfway off before they even made it through the cabin door. His shirt was next, landing in a sodden heap on the cheap carpet just inside the room. Cas followed behind him, discarding his own shoes and picking up the shirt. 

“That lake was filthy, Cas. I need a hot shower – I need _two_ hot showers.” Dean said with a grimace as he unbuttoned his wet jeans and tried to pull them off his hips. The denim was heavy with lake water and rivulets of mud were already dripping off the hem. 

“Get in the bathroom then. I’ll be in in just a second.” Cas said. Dean shuffled off mumbling about wet denim and chafing as he went. Cas sighed looking at the trail of watery brown spots from the door to the bathroom; they were definitely getting charged a cleaning fee. 

He pulled at his own shirt, wet on the front from where he’d helped pull Dean out of the lake, and took it outside with Dean’s to dry over the patio railing. 

When he came back in he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He stripped the rest of his clothes off and carried them with him as he went into the smaller room. The shower was full of steam and Cas could just make out Dean’s form behind the glass shower door. He dropped his jeans along with Dean’s and stepped in behind him. 

Dean was standing with his neck under the hot spray, letting the water pound down on his muscles. When Cas closed the shower door Dean looked up and smiled. 

“At least the water pressure is good – not like at home.” He said with a smirk. 

Cas made an annoyed face but let the remark slide. Since taking up part time residence at Cas’ house in Colorado, Dean had been complaining about the water pressure not being strong enough. He kept insisting he was going to look at the pipes or change the showerhead but a year into their relationship now and he still hadn’t done either. Cas had never even noticed the water pressure until Dean brought it up but now it bothered him too. Dean’s new favorite thing was to tease him about it whenever he got the chance. 

Dean groaned as he rolled his neck side to side and stretched his shoulders. He hissed, reaching behind him with one hand and trying to reach something on his back. 

“Turn around. Let me see.” Cas said. Dean turned and Cas winced. Not only did Dean already have a cluster of bruises forming on his ribs he had a distinct bite mark on his shoulder. Well, a few of them actually. Cas told him as much. 

“Damn. I knew at least one of them got me. Slippery little things.” Dean said. Cas squirted some soap into his hand from a tiny travel size bottle on the shelf and rubbed it in his palms. The soap smelled a little bit like pine, which Cas guessed was an attempt to carry through the rustic theme of the place. 

“I’m going to wash it, be still, this might sting.” He said. Using gentle hands he smoothed the soap over the wounds, trying to get any dirt in them out without hurting Dean too much. Dean let out a few harsh breaths but held still. After the bites were taken care of, Cas poured more soap into his hands and ran soothing trails up and down Dean’s back. He ghosted gently over his ribs and the backs of his legs, spending a little more time than was necessary on his backside. 

“Really, Cas? You think it takes that much to get my ass clean?” 

“Never hurts to be thorough,” Cas said, squeezing a handful and laughing when Dean groaned. 

“Tease. You know I’m too tired. There were like six of those things down there. Bobby told me the young ones live in schools or whatever but I’ve never seen it before.” 

“So you’ve hunted mermaids in the past?” Cas asked. 

When Dean told him there had been two suspicious drownings at a lake a few hours from his house, he had never dreamed it would turn out to be mermaids. He also never dreamed that mermaids would turn out to be nasty little creatures, not at all like the Disney princess of his childhood. About the length of his forearm, they were gray brown and slimy, producing a mucus like substance – reminiscent of a hagfish – that helped stun their prey and keep them from being eaten. While they did have humanoid features in their upper bodies and heads, they also had gills, two sets of eyes, and row upon row of needle like teeth. 

“Yeah. It’s always a blast.” Dean said, sarcasm thick in his voice. “Actually the big ones are easier. More surface area, easier to aim at. You can even gank them from the boat sometimes, if the waters not too deep or you can draw them out.” 

Cas massaged Dean’s shoulders and neck, avoiding the bites, as they talked. He could feel Dean’s muscles loosening under his hands. 

“How is it possible for a lake that size to support so many?”

“It won’t. Bobby says they’ll eat each other once they get to a certain size and only the strongest one or two will survive. Another hunter, guy named Garth, killed a big one there a few months ago. Didn’t realize it had laid eggs already.” Dean shuddered at the thought. 

He shrugged Cas’ hands off and turned to face him. 

“Thanks for saving my ass back there.” He said softly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “I mean it, baby. You’re turning into a pretty good hunter.”

Cas blushed. For the last six months he’d started going with Dean on hunts as well as studying all the lore, real factual lore, that Bobby could send to him. They had started with simple cases, ghosts mostly but were gradually moving to bigger things.

“Thank you. I just wish I’d realized it sooner and saved you from falling in like that.”

Dean shrugged. “Happens. The little buggers got together and shoved at the underside of the boat, you couldn’t help that. Anyway, I got them all and we chucked so much iron in there it won’t ever be an issue again.”

“Until it rusts away.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ok give it ten or fifteen years and we will take a trip back here and throw some more in. Happy?”

Cas smiled at him. He loved when Dean made casual declarations about their future. He was head over heels for the guy and definitely didn’t see an end to their relationship in sight. It was nice to know Dean felt the same way.

“Yes. I’m happy.” He said. A charming pink flush ran up Dean’s cheeks and he dipped his head in acknowledgement of the double meaning of Cas’ words. 

“Me too, Cas.” He said. 

The rest of the shower was quiet as they washed each other’s hair and lazily made out against the cool tile wall. When they were finished, they both crawled under the covers without even getting dressed. 

“Wish we were at home.” Dean said, nuzzling his face into Cas’ neck. Their arms and legs were already intertwined and anyone looking at them would probably have a hard time picking out what belonged to who. 

“Me too.” Cas said and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s hair. “This mattress isn’t nearly as good as ours. Not to mention, the sheets don’t smell like you.”

“Or you.” Dean said. 

“Tomorrow, when we get home – I say we spend the rest of the day in bed. We can watch movies on the laptop and order pizza. How does that sound?”

“That sounds –“ Dean’s voice broke for a yawn, “that sounds great.” He finished. Cas smiled and held him just a little bit closer. 

“Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> on Tumblr at [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
